Janet Bolton
by lucy2350
Summary: La hermana gemela de Troy, Janet Bolton, llega a East High al mismo tiempo que Gabriella, ¿que pasa cuando se enamora de Ryan? Principalmente RyanOC, minor: Troyella, Chaylor, SharpayOC, Jelsi
1. Chapter 1

**Es mi primera historia de varios capítulos, espero que les guste, y review, por favor, si quieren criticar algo, que sea constructivo, por favor.**

**DISCLAIMER: El único personaje que me pertenece en esta historia es Janet Bolton, todo lo demás le pertenece a Disney.**

Janet Bolton caminaba por las calles de Albuquerque, Nuevo México, recordando cada momento de su niñez, recordando sobre todo a su hermano gemelo, Troy Bolton.

_Por fin, después de 3 largos años, podré volver a ver a Troy…_

_Mientras tanto…_

Troy Bolton estaba ansioso por la llegada de su tía y de su hermana, hace 3 años que no veía a Janet, su tía se la llevo cuando tenían 12 años, argumentando que a ella le faltaba el feminismo que toda señorita necesitaba y decía que pasaba demasiado tiempo con Troy, y eso la había "influenciado". Él aún la recordaba como una niña, a la que le gustaba ver el básquetbol con él, una niña a la que no le importaba el maquillaje, los chicos, y todas esas cosas.

_Espero que mi tía Olivia no la haya "influenciado" demasiado-_pensó él_.- Bueno, al menos, ahora Janet se va a quedar._

_A las 7 de la noche…_

Troy, junto con sus padres, Jack y Cathy Bolton, estaban listos para la cena que Olivia Bolton había pedido que se realizara en honor a su regreso, eso si muy formal, por lo que él y su padre estaban vestidos con esmoquin, y su madre tenia puesto un vestido blanco muy lindo.

Cuando sonó el timbre, Troy corrió a abrir la puerta, por la que entró su tía Olivia, a la que saludo muy amable y caballerosamente, Olivia pasó a saludar a su hermano y a su cuñada, y entonces Troy pudo ver a su hermana, que se encontraba detrás de su tía, y ¡vaya que había cambiado! Sus rasgos de niña habían cambiado considerablemente. Seguía siendo preciosa, claro está, pero había algunos cambios: el cabello castaño que antes siempre se recogía, ahora lo llevaba suelto en rizos hasta su espalda, sus ojos azules conservaban el brillo travieso que los caracterizaba, ahora, además llevaba un poco de maquillaje aunque era muy natural, pero se veía… ¿más sofisticada? O ¿más elegante?

Pero a Troy se le olvido todo eso, todas esas dudas, cuando Janet corrió hacia él, el abrió sus brazos, la cargó y le dio vueltas, ante lo cual ella simplemente reía.

- Me alegro de que estés aquí otra vez, hermanita.

- Yo también me alegro de estar aquí otra vez, Troy.

Después de esta efusiva bienvenida de su hermano, Janet saludó a sus padres, igualmente contenta, los había extrañado muchísimo.

- Bien, ahora pasemos a cenar- dijo su tía, mientras tomaba de un brazo a su hermano, al igual que Cathy.

- ¿Nos vamos, bella dama?- pregunto Troy, ofreciéndole su brazo a Janet, una vez que quedaron solos.

- Claro, gentil caballero.- contesto riendo Janet. Así que, sin más remedio, fueron a cenar con los adultos…

_Al día siguiente…_

Hoy era lunes, así que tenían que ir a la escuela, su tía se había ido temprano, ya que, según ella, tenía "muchas cosas importantes que hacer".

Janet ya estaba inscrita en East High, la escuela en la que Troy iba.

- Te va a encantar- decía Troy, mientras manejaba el carro que hace poco sus padres le habían comprado.- Te van a caer súper bien mis amigos, Chad, Jason, Zeke, todos los basquetbolistas…

- Ya lo sé, Troy- lo interrumpió Janet- y deja de hablar sin sentido, además, yo ya sabía que tú tenías que ser Mr. Popular, ¿o no?

Ante esto, Troy se sonrojo, y Janet solo rió.

Llegaron a la escuela, y Troy se estacionó, cuando salió del carro, los Wildcats y las porristas lo rodearon.

- ¡Feliz Año Nuevo!- gritó Troy.

- Claro que será un feliz año nuevo, si seguimos como íbamos antes de vacaciones, la copa del campeonato en una semana será nuestra- dijo Chad.

Troy se abrió paso entre los que lo rodeaban, y alcanzo a abrirle la puerta a Janet, antes de que ella la abriera, claro, para variar todos habían ido detrás de él, y al ver a Janet se quedaron boquiabiertos, ya que normalmente, Troy solo llevaba a basquetbolistas, en grupos de 4, y jamás habían visto que llevaba a una chava a la escuela, y menos a alguien que ellos no conocían, por lo que a primera impresión pensaron que era su novia. Incluso Chad lo preguntó, Janet rió y contesto:

- Claro que no soy su novia, soy su hermana gemela.- Y solo así fue como se dieron cuenta del gran parecido que tenían.

- Bueno, ya se han conocido- dijo Troy.- Chad, ella es Janet.

- Un placer- dijo Chad mientras besaba su mejilla.

Janet fue presentada a todo el equipo, y justo cuando la presentaron al último integrante, la campana sonó, por lo que tuvieron que entrar corriendo a la escuela, para empezar las clases de ese día…

Para cuando terminaron las clases para ir al recreo, Janet ya conocía más o menos el movimiento en la escuela, gracias, más que nada, a Chad, ya que Troy había estado muy distraído, y no tenía idea del porque.

Cuando salieron de la clase, se quedo parada afuera del salón, con Chad, que le seguía explicando los diferentes _clubs_: el de drama, los skaters, los punks, los basquetbolistas, los mataditos… Y entonces Janet lo vio, era el chico más guapo que había visto, güero, piel blanca, ojos verdes, labios perfectos y muy apetitosos…

- Chad, - lo interrumpió- ¿quién es ese chavo?- pregunto señalándolo, al que ahora se le había unido una chava muy, pero muy parecida a él, por lo que dedujo que debían de ser hermanos.

- ¿Ese de ahí?- Janet asintió, y Chad continuo- Es Ryan Evans, junto con su hermana gemela Sharpay, ellos son los presidentes del club de drama. Pero… ¿por qué preguntas?

- Simple curiosidad, como los vi vestidos muy fashion…

- Pues sí, ya ves, como son los presidentes del club…

En ese momento, Troy apareció de la nada, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Chad y Janet ni siquiera se acordaban de que no estaba ahí.

- Y ahora Troy, ¿por qué tan contento? ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto Janet.

- La vida es bella simplemente…

Troy, Chad y Janet entonces decidieron ir a la cafetería, y de paso, Janet se apunto para las audiciones del musical, Troy ya sabía del amor de su hermana por la música, Chad se sorprendió, pero Janet le cayó genial, así que no le importo. Llegaron a la cafetería y Janet se sentó con los basquetbolistas…

_Ryan's POV_

_Uf, por fin hemos terminado de ensayar, no sé por que tenemos que ensayar tanto, si somos los únicos que nos presentamos a la audición…_

Entro a la cafetería, dispuesto a ir a nuestra mesa, rendido, pero algo llama mi atención, hay una chava con los basquetbolistas, sin el uniforme de porristas, y entonces la veo, es la chava mas bella que haya visto, cabello café, ojos azules como el mar, piel blanca perfecta, una figura y unos labios perfectos…

Llego a la mesa un poco aturdido, Sharpay ya está ahí, y le pregunto: -Sharpay, ¿sabes quién es esa chava nueva con los basquetbolistas?

- No, no sé- me responde secamente- pero parece que es la novia de Troy, mira- y me señala hacia donde esa chava está, solo que ahora ella y Troy se abrazan. Esto me decepciona, aunque realmente no sé porque. Claro que no soy gay ¿eh? (aclaración), he tenido varias novias, pero ninguna me había gustado tanto como esta chava.

Como silenciosamente, algo que me doy cuenta extraña a Sharpay y a Kelsi, ya que normalmente habló mucho, pero no me preguntan nada.

Salgo con Sharpay de la cafetería, y nos topamos con Troy y su "novia", ella se ve feliz. Sharpay le lanza una sonrisa coqueta a Troy, y él y la chava la miran extrañados, me saludan con una inclinación de la cabeza, ella me sonríe dulcemente, a la cual, prestamente correspondo. Siguen caminando, y oigo que ella habla emocionada:

- ¿Qué clase nos toca ahora, _hermanito_?

Y ahí es donde dejo de oír. ¡Es su hermana, genial! Tal vez, pueda tener una oportunidad, al fin y al cabo…

_Janet's POV_

_Lo volví a ver, tal vez Troy lo conozca… es tan guapo._

- Janet, ¡Janet!- oigo a lo lejos, y eso me regresa al mundo real, sacándome de mi ensueño- Janet, ¿en qué estabas pensando? ¿No me digas que en un chavo?- pregunta Troy, con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro.

- Claro que no Troy- contesto, intentando disimular que estaba pensando en Ryan Evans.- Además, tú no te quedas atrás, ¿eh?

- ¿Ah, si? No se ni de que me hablas.

- Hazte el inocente, te vi ese rato, y es obvio que te gusta esa chava, como se llama… ¡ah, si! Gabriella Montez.

Y discutiendo sobre esto, regresamos al salón, a las aburridas clases…


	2. Chapter 2

_Al día siguiente…_

_Janet's POV_

La verdad es que hoy me muero de ganas de ver a Ryan, además hoy son las audiciones para el musical, tal vez si me quedo en el club de drama me pueda hacer más cercana a él…

Entonces él llega, pasa junto a mí, y va a su locker, que está cerca del mío, pero va discutiendo con su hermana:

- No sé porque viniste así a la escuela, Ryan, además así no combinamos-dice Sharpay entre dientes, algo enojada.

No entiendo porque tanto drama, Ryan se ve guapísimo, trae unos jeans, Converse, una camiseta negra que tiene escrito en blanco: "Estrella de Rock" y un sombrero negro. Él solo alzo los ojos y volteo, me vio, y me sonrió, a lo cual correspondí…

_Ryan's POV_

No sé porque Sharpay se exalta tanto, solo porque me quise vestir como alguien normal, y no parecer gay con esa ropa que le gusta ponerme.

Además parece que a Janet le agrada. Ella se ve guapísima, trae una minifalda negra, tacones negros, y un top blanco, que en negro dice: "Habla con mi agente", con una flecha señalando a un lado, mientras sus rizos caen libremente en su espalda hasta su cintura.

Le sonrió, y ella me corresponde, pero después sigo a Sharpay, que insiste en que debo de cambiarme de ropa.

- Y ¿Cómo me voy a cambiar?- pregunto- por Dios, Sharpay, si es la única ropa que traigo, no soy como tú, que tienes siempre un cambio de ropa.

Llegamos a su locker, ella lo abre, mientras me dice:

- Y, tu ¿Qué crees? ¿Qué no prevengo? También tengo ropa para ti.

Entonces saca una camiseta blanca, con rayas azules, un pantalón café, y hasta unos zapatos negros. Prácticamente me empuja hasta el baño, donde renuentemente, me cambio. Cuando salgo, me quita el sombrero.

- No combina Ryan.

Me da un sombrero verde, pero de coraje, no me lo pongo.

_Janet's POV_

Ryan sale del baño distinto, aunque, claro, igual de guapo.

Pasan algunas de las clases, y después tenemos dos horas libres, Mrs. Darbus dice que la audición va a ser en la segunda hora libre.

Salimos y Troy me dice:

- ¿Vas a ver mi práctica? Es en la primera hora libre, así que te da tiempo para ir a tu audición…

- Claro, vamos…

Llegamos al gimnasio, y me siento en las butacas, Troy y su equipo se van a cambiar, una vez que salen con sus uniformes rojos y blancos de Wildcats, se empiezan a calentar.

Ya va a empezar la práctica, Troy y Chad platican de algo, que yo no alcanzo a escuchar, Chad le quita la pelota a Troy, que entonces dice:

- Vamos Wildcats, en parejas.

De repente, empieza a cantar:

_Coach__ said to fake right  
and break left  
Watch out for the pick  
And keep an eye on defense  
gotta run the give and go  
and take the ball to the hole  
But don't be afraid  
to shoot the outside "J"_

_Just keep ya head in the game  
Just keep ya head in the game_

_And don't be afraid  
to shoot the outside "J"  
Just keep ya head in the game_

_U gotta  
Get'cha, get'cha head in the game  
we gotta  
Get our, get our, get our, get our head in the game_

_U gotta  
Get'cha, get'cha head in the game  
we gotta  
Get our, get our, get our, get our head in the game_

_U gotta  
Get'cha, get'cha head in the game  
we gotta  
Get our, get our, get our, get our head in the game_

_Let's make sure  
that we get the rebound  
'Cause when we get it  
then the crowd will go wild  
a second chance  
gotta grab it and go  
maybe this time  
we'll hit the right notes_

_Wait a minute  
It's not the time or place  
Wait a minute  
Get my head in the game  
Wait a minute  
Get my head in the game  
Wait a minute  
Wait a minute_

_I gotta  
Get my, get my head in the game  
you gotta  
Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game_

_I gotta  
Get my, get my head in the game  
you gotta  
Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game_

_I gotta  
Get my, get my head in the game  
you gotta  
Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game_

_Why am I feeling so wrong  
my head's in the game  
but my hearts in the song  
she makes this feel so right_

_(SPOKEN)  
Should I go for it  
better shake this, yikes!_

_I gotta  
Get my, get my head in the game  
you gotta  
Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game_

_I gotta  
Get my, get my head in the game  
you gotta  
Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game_

_I gotta  
Get my, get my head in the game  
you gotta  
Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game_

_I gotta  
Get my, get my head in the game  
you gotta  
Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game_

¡Guau! ¿Quien sabía que Troy podía cantar? Porque yo no. Además, el es basquetbolista, y supuestamente no debería de interesarle la música, o al menos eso me parecía a mi…

Pero no tengo tiempo para pensar en esto, ya que tengo que ir a las audiciones, Troy voltea y le digo que ya me voy, me desea mucha suerte, y yo salgo corriendo, espero que me vaya bien…

Hay muchas personas en las audiciones, me pongo un poco nerviosa, pero ya estoy aquí, y no me voy a acobardar a la mera hora. Sharpay y Ryan se sientan en una parte apartada del auditorio, observando. Pasan todos, excepto yo, algunos desafinan, otros cambian el ritmo…

Ahora voy yo, me concentro, y canto como me sale la canción del corazón. Mrs. Darbus me aplaude, y dice:

- Bravo…brava, señorita Bolton, supongo que le interesa estar en el club de drama ¿o no?

- Claro que sí, por eso vine a audicionar.

- Sharpay, Ryan, quiero que Janet Bolton este incluida en el club de drama.

- Claro que si Mrs. Darbus- responde Ryan y me sonríe.

Sharpay solo asiente, luego Mrs. Darbus dice:

- Ahora, para los papeles principales de Arnold y Minnie, solo tenemos a Sharpay y Ryan, por favor, muéstrenos su talento.

Pasan al escenario, Ryan y Kelsi, la pianista intercambian algunas palabras que no alcanzo a oír, luego Ryan Sharpay tomaron sus posiciones para empezar a cantar. Se cierra el telón, luego empiezan a tronar los dedos, esto me extraña de sobremanera, pero entonces es cuando empiezan a cantar:

_Ryan:   
It's hard to believe  
that I couldn't see _

_Together:   
You were always there beside me  
Thought I was alone  
with no one to hold  
but you were always right beside me _

_Sharpay:   
This feelings like no other _

_Together:   
I want you to know  
I've never had someone that knows me like you do  
the way you do  
I've never had someone as good for me as you  
no one like you so lonely before I finally found  
what I've been looking for _

_Sharpay:   
So good to be seen  
so good to be heard _

_Together:   
Don't have to say a word _

_Ryan:   
For so long I was lost  
so good to be found _

_Together:   
I'm loving having you around _

_Ryan:   
This feeling's like no other _

_Together:   
I want you to know  
I've never had someone that knows me like you do  
The way you do  
I've never had someone as good for me as you  
No one like you  
So lonely before, I finally found   
what I've been looking for _

_Together:   
Doo, Doo DooDoo  
Doo DooDoo  
Do, Do  
Woa-ah-ah-oh _

Cantan bien, pero… no sé, como que Ryan se cohíbe en el escenario ante Sharpay. Mrs. Darbus pregunta si hay alguien más que quiera audicionar, en parejas, nadie más dice nada, entonces salgo, veo a Troy y a Gabriella, estoy a punto de decirles algo, pero antes de que pueda, Gabriella entra al auditorio, y dice:

- Yo quiero hacer la prueba, Mrs. Darbus.

Troy se altera, y empieza a dar vueltas diciendo: - ¿Qué? Oímos que Mrs. Darbus le dice a Gabriella, tajante:

- Señorita Montez, el tiempo es muy importante en el teatro, las audiciones individuales terminaron hace desde hace mucho tiempo, y no veo que venga con una pareja.

- Yo cantaré con ella- dice Troy mientras entra.

- Troy Bolton…- dice Mrs. Darbus, claramente sorprendida- ¿dónde está tu pandilla, grupo, o…?

- Equipo- corrige él.- Y no, vengo solo.

- Como dije- continúa Mrs. Darbus- Es muy tarde y…

- Ella tiene una voz increíble-interrumpe Troy.

- Tal vez para el otro musical.- dice Mrs. Darbus, y sale. La encuentro en la entrada, y le pregunto:

- Mrs. Darbus, ¿Por qué no los oye? Tal vez, como dicen tienen una voz increíble…

- Janet, como dije, para el teatro, la puntualidad es algo muy importante, y…

Entonces se oye el piano desde el auditorio, Mrs. Darbus y yo nos asomamos, y vemos a Kelsi tocando el piano, entonces Troy y Gabriella, que están parados a un costado del piano, empiezan a cantar:

_Troy:   
It's hard to believe  
that I couldn't see  
you were always there beside me _

_Gabriella:   
Thought I was alone  
with no one to hold _

_Both:   
But you were always there beside me  
this feeling's like no other  
I want you to know _

_Chorus   
Both:  
I've never had someone that knows me like you do  
The way you do  
I've never had someone as good for me as you  
No one like you  
So lonely before I finally found  
What I've been looking for_

Troy y Gabriella cantan muy, muy bien, se complementan, y se pueden complementar con la mirada, sin cruzar palabra.

Mrs. Darbus vuelve a entrar, y prácticamente grita:

- Bolton, Montez, están en la segunda audición, Kelsi, dales la canción del segundo acto, trabaja con ellos.

Sonríe, y sale del auditorio. Entonces yo entro, y veo a Troy con una cara de confusión. Alzo una ceja inquisitiva, creo que Troy tiene muchas cosas que explicar…

_En la tarde…_

Troy me ha contado todo lo que paso en la Fiesta de Año Nuevo, donde descubrió que el canto es algo bonito, y que estos días había estado distraído porque estaba pensando en las audiciones y en Gabriella.

- Supongo, entonces, que si te vas a presentar en la segunda audición, ¿o no, Troy?

- Aún no estoy seguro, me gusta la idea, pero ¿te imaginas como se van a poner los basquetbolistas cuando se enteren? No sé, como que su reacción, o la postura que ellos pueden tomar me da un poco de miedo…

- Piénsalo Troy, y haz lo que tú quieras, no lo que los demás te digan que tienes que hacer.

- Si, tienes razón, lo pensaré…


	3. Chapter 3

_Al día siguiente…_

Cuando llegue, lo primero que oí fue un grito agudo de Sharpay diciendo: ¿Qué?, venía con Chad, ya que Troy iba a pasar por Gabriella, y yo no quería hacer mal tercio. El grito de Sharpay hizo que mi curiosidad me empezara a matar, y entre a la escuela, prácticamente corriendo, vi a Ryan y a Sharpay parados frente a un boletín, del que Ryan estaba leyendo:

- Segunda audición para Arnold y Minnie, Ryan y Sharpay Evans, Gabriella Montez y Troy Bolton.

- ¡¿Es una broma?!- grito Sharpay.- ¡Ni siquiera fueron a la audición!

- Tal vez…estamos siendo grabados, y estamos en Punk'd, ¡tal vez ahora conoceremos a Ashton!- dijo Ryan con sarcasmo.

- ¡Oh, cállate Ryan!

Chad llega entonces y me abraza del cuello, mientras caminamos hacia los gemelos Evans, Ryan mira feo a Chad, aunque no veo la razón, el porque… Chad pregunta mientras se sigue riendo:

- ¿Qué paso?- Mira el boletín, y deja de reír, su sonrisa incluso desaparece de su rostro. - ¿Qué?- pregunta incrédulo, volteando a vernos, como pidiendo alguna explicación, Ryan y yo evitamos su mirada, y al no recibir respuesta alguna, se va. Sharpay también se va, por lo que los basquetbolistas, Ryan y yo nos quedamos.

Entonces, Ryan me toma del brazo, me lleva aparte del barullo, una vez que estamos apartados de los demás:

- Janet, ¿Qué sabes de todo esto?

- ¿De la segunda audición? Mrs. Darbus oyó a Troy y Gabriella cantar, después de que ustedes se fueron, y les dijo que vinieran a otra audición…

_Ryan's POV_

Después de oír su explicación, me pierdo en sus bellos ojos azules, como en una especie de trance, después reacciono, le agradezco, y me voy prácticamente corriendo, bastante avergonzado.

_Janet's POV_

_¿Por qué se habrá ido así, tan rápido? ¿Habré hecho algo mal?_

Mejor me dejo de preocupar, y me voy a clases… Tal vez, al fin y al cabo, no tenga ninguna oportunidad con Ryan…

Tomo mis clases, aunque se me hacen tediosas y aburridas, es hora del descanso, entro a la cafetería, y me dirijo a la mesa de los basquetbolistas, pero Sharpay grita mi nombre por detrás, luego me toma del brazo y me dirige a su mesa, yo solo les dirijo una débil sonrisa a los basquetbolistas y me voy a la mesa del Club de Drama. Ryan no está ahí, y no venía con Sharpay, lo que se me hace bastante extraño, pero bueno…

- Ahora que eres parte del Club de Drama, creo que te tienes que sentar con nosotros, ¿no crees?- me pregunta Sharpay una vez que llegamos a la mesa.

- Claro, creo que es lo mejor.

Ella me sonríe, aunque es una sonrisa fría, sin emoción. Me siento, y empiezo a platicar con Kelsi, unos minutos después me llevo súper bien con ella, es una chava genial, aunque un poco tímida. Entonces llega Ryan, se sorprende de verme ahí, pero se recobra rápidamente, y me sonría, se me hace algo extraño, pero ya que…

Después de un rato, Sharpay se para y se empieza a quejar de que Troy y Gabriella tengan una segunda audición. Pega en la mesa y dice:

- ¿Cómo se atreve? Ya hasta había elegido el color de mi camerino.

- Y…no nos han pedido permiso para unirse al Club de Drama- agrega Ryan.

Kelsi y yo solo los miramos.

- Alguien tiene que explicarles las reglas- dice Sharpay.

- Exacto-dice Ryan.- Y… ¿Cuáles son las reglas?

Sharpay se voltea indignada, y de repente…

_Zeke:   
You can bet  
There's nothing but net  
When I am in a zone and on a roll  
But I've got a confession  
My own secret obsession  
And it's making me lose control _

_Jocks:   
Everybody gather 'round _

_Zeke (spoken):  
Well if Troy can tell his secret than I can tell mine...I bake _

_Jock (spoken):  
What? _

_Zeke (spoken):  
I love to bake! Strudels, scones, even apple pandowdy _

_Jocks:   
Not another sound _

_Zeke (spoken):  
Someday I hope to make the perfect crème brulee _

_Jocks:   
No, no, no, nooooooooooo  
No, no, no  
Stick to the stuff you know  
If you wanna be cool  
Follow one simple rule  
Don't mess with the flow, no, no  
Stick to the status quo _

_Martha Cox:  
Look at me  
and what do you see  
Intelligence beyond compare  
But inside I am stirring  
something strange is occurring  
It's a secret I need to share _

_Brainiacs:   
Open up, dig way down deep _

_Martha Cox (spoken):  
Hip hop is my passion! I love to pop and lock and jam and break! _

_Brainiac (spoken):  
Is that even legal? _

_Brainiacs:   
Not another peep _

_Martha (spoken):  
It's just dancing. Sometimes I think it's cooler than homework. _

_Brainiacs:   
No, no, no, nooooooooooo  
No, no, no  
Stick to the stuff you know  
It is better by far  
To keep things as they are   
Don't mess with the flow, no, no  
Stick to the status quo _

_Skater dude:  
Listen well  
I'm ready to tell  
about a need that I cannot deny  
Dude, there's no explanation  
for this awesome sensation  
but I'm ready to let it fly _

_Dudes & Dudettes:  
Speak your mind and you'll be heard _

_Skater dude (spoken):  
Alright, if Troy wants to be a singer... then I'm coming clean! I play the cello! _

_Dude 1 (spoken):  
Awesome! _

_Dude 2 (spoken):  
What is it? _

_Dude 1 (spoken):  
A saw! _

_Skater dude (spoken):  
No, dude, it's like a giant violin! _

_Dudes & Dudettes:  
Not another word _

_Dude 2 (spoken):  
Do you have to wear a costume? _

_Skater dude (spoken):  
Coat and tie _

_Dudes & Dudettes:  
No, no, no, nooooooooooo  
No, no, no  
Stick to the stuff you know  
If you wanna be cool  
Follow one simple rule  
Don't mess with the flow, no, no  
Stick to the status quoooooooo _

_Jocks, Brainiacs, & Dudes:  
No, no, no  
stick to the stuff you know  
It is better by far  
To keep things as they are  
Don't mess with the flow, no, no  
Stick to the status quo _

_Sharpay:   
This is not what I want  
this is not what I planned  
and I just gotta say  
I do not understand  
something is really _

_Ryan:   
Something's not right _

_Sharpay:   
Really wrong _

_Sharpay & Ryan:  
And we gotta get things  
Back where they belong   
we can do it _

_Skater dude:  
Gotta play _

_Dudes & Dudettes:  
Stick with what you know _

_Sharpay & Ryan:  
We can do it _

_Martha Cox:  
Hip hop hooray _

_Brainiacs:   
She has got to go _

_Sharpay & Ryan:  
We can do it _

_Zeke:   
Crème Brule _

_Jocks:   
Keep your voice down low _

_Jocks, Brainiacs & Dudes/Dudettes:  
Not another peep  
No, not another word  
No, not another sound  
No _

_Sharpay:   
Everybody quiet _

_Gabriella (spoken):  
Why is everybody staring at you? _

_Taylor (spoken):  
Not me, you. _

_Gabriella (spoken):  
Because of the callbacks? I can't have people staring at me! I really can't! _

_Jocks, Brainiacs...:  
nooooooooooo, no, no, no  
Stick to the stuff you know  
If you want to be cool  
Follow one simple rule  
Don't mess with the flow, oh no  
Stick to the status quoooooooo  
No, no, no  
Stick to the stuff you know  
It is better by far  
To keep things as they are  
Don't mess with the flow, no, no  
Stick to the status  
stick to the status  
Stick to the status quo_

Entonces, Gabriella se tropieza, y las papas que trae en su bandeja se caen justo en el escote de Sharpay. Ella grita y se quita las papas, dándoselas a Ryan.

Sharpay entonces le dice algo a Mrs. Darbus, y sale de la cafetería, Gabriella se va a la mesa de los mataditos y Troy a la de los basquetbolistas. Ryan regresa a nuestra mesa, con las papas que le cayeron a Sharpay encima, sonríe y nos ofrece, Kelsi y yo reímos, él las pone en el centro de la mesa, y entre los 3 las comemos.

El resto de las clases pasan rápidamente, ya que Ryan y yo nos hemos hecho amigos, nos la pasamos platicando, y los maestros callándonos, después de soportarnos un rato, nos cambiaron de lugar, a mi me pusieron a un lado de Taylor Mackenzie, y pusieron a Martha a un lado de Ryan, pero esto me hacía carcajearme, ya que ella se le abalanzaba a Ryan, y él ponía cara de desesperación, y era tan gracioso…

Empecé a hablar con Taylor, quien a pesar de ser una "matadita", es realmente divertida.

Cuando terminaron las clases del día, perdí por un momento a Troy, cuando lo encontré, estaba platicando con Gabriella, preguntándole si la llevaba a su casa. Me intenté escabullir, ya que, conociendo a Troy, me llevaría a la casa, y yo no quiero hacer mal tercio, además hacen muy bonita pareja…

De repente, siento que alguien me tapa los ojos, y una voz suave me dice al oído:

- ¿Quién crees que es?- en ese momento reconozco la voz de Ryan, pero decido jugar un poco con él.

- Mmmmmmmm…, no sé, ¿Chad? ¿Troy? O ¿Sharpay? O…

- Ja, ja, ja…que chistosita eres, como si no supieras quien soy…

- OK, Ryan, ahora quita tus manotas de mis preciosos y delicadísimos ojos.

Me quita las manos de los ojos, y yo volteo, él me sonríe, y me dice:

- Por lo visto, tu hermano ya va a llevar a alguien, así que ¿Qué te parece si te llevo? O ¿me vas a rechazar?- entonces saca el labio inferior, como suplicándome. ¡Se ve tiernísimo!

- ¿Cómo crees, Ry? Vámonos…

_En el carro…_

Subimos a su carro, un Porche, durante el trayecto prendemos el radio, y cantamos las canciones que están en el radio a todo volumen, cuando vamos a llegar a una plaza cercana, me pregunta:

- ¿Tienes que llegar muy temprano a tu casa?

- No, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

- Pues porque…podríamos pasar a tomar un helado a la plaza…

- Claro, me encanta la idea, pero… ¿tú invitas, eh?

- Ya que, es mi única opción…

Yo le pego de juego en el brazo, y nos desviamos a la plaza, vamos por el helado, y nos sentamos un rato en las bancas de ahí, platicando y bromeando, él me pregunta porque no había ido a East High antes, si Troy había hecho toda la secundaria ahí, yo le explico que fue mi tía la que me llevo, toda la historia, mientras jugamos con el helado, él me mancha la cara y la ropa con su helado de chocolate, y yo lo mancho con mi helado de menta con chispas de chocolate(es riquísimo).

Después de un rato, me lleva a mi casa, el carro de Troy ya estaba estacionado, me despido rápidamente de Ryan, besándolo en la mejilla, y entro corriendo a mi casa, llego a la sala, donde oigo a mis papas, hablando con Troy:

- ¿Por qué no trajiste a Janet?-pregunta papá a Troy.

- Es que no la encontré, la busqué en toda la escuela con Gaby, después de la práctica, y no estaba en ninguna parte…

- Pero, entonces ¿dónde puede estar? Ya se está haciendo tarde, a lo mejor le paso algo y…- dice mamá angustiada.

- No te preocupes mamá, aquí estoy-digo entrando a la sala, veo que se tranquilizan los 3.

- ¿Dónde estabas?- pregunta mi papá inmediatamente.- Y ¿cómo te viniste a la casa?, no me digas que caminando…

- No papá, no me vine caminando, me trajo un amigo…

- Y ¿dónde estabas hija?- pregunta mamá.- Vienes toda manchada de chocolate.

- Fuimos por un helado, pero se me paso el tiempo rapidísimo, y no me di cuenta que era tarde…

- ¿Con quién fuiste, Janet?- pregunta mi hermano.- ¿Chad? ¿Jason? ¿Zeke?...

- No Troy, fui con… Ryan, Ryan Evans.

- ¿Con el muchachito de Club de Drama?- pregunta papá, casi gritando.

- Si, papá, estoy en el Club de Drama, presente la audición hoy y a Mrs. Darbus le gusto como cante, así que…

- Cálmate, Jack- dice mamá, cuando ve que papá esta muy enojado, y se nota que quiere regañarme.- Eso le gusta a Janet, así que déjalo así.

- Está bien- dice papá, aunque no lo veo muy bien que digamos, él quiere que yo sea porrista, como Troy es basquetbolista… pero a mi no me gusta mucho esa idea.- Janet, ahora vete a limpiarte, por favor.

- Sí, papá-. Y con esto salgo rápidamente de la sala, y me voy a mi cuarto…

Creo estar sola, pasó a lavarme, y cuando salgo del baño de mi cuarto, Troy está esperándome sentado en mi cama, cuando entro, me pregunta:

- Janet, dime la verdad, ¿hay algo entre Ryan y tú?

- Troy, él y yo somos solo amigos, lo acabo de conocer.

- Es que en clase cuando te vi con él, como que estaban…no sé, muy cercanos, y…

- Por el momento no te preocupes por eso, además, tú no te quedas atrás, te vi con Gabriella.-Le guiño un ojo, y él se sonroja, y dice:

- Gaby y yo somos solo amigos, nada más.

- Bueno, si tú lo dices…


	4. Chapter 4

_Al día siguiente…_

En las clases, vuelve a pasar lo de ayer, me siento con Ryan, y los maestros nos cambian de lugar, ya que, soy muy habladora.

Hoy me sientan a un lado de Chad, y a Troy con Ryan. Ups! Como que a Troy no le agrada mucho Ryan, pero bueno…

Platico con Chad, pero se ve extraño, y actúa extraño, como que está planeando algo, me pregunto que será...

Llega la hora del recreo, y voy con Ryan a la mesa del Club de Drama, pero me doy cuenta que el collar que traía puesto se cayó, le digo esto a Ryan, y empezamos a buscarlo por donde veníamos, al final lo encontramos cerca del laboratorio de química, entonces oímos a Gaby llorando, y empieza a cantar, nosotros nos escondemos para que no nos vea mientras la seguimos y oímos:

_Its funny when you find yourself  
looking from the outside  
I'm standing here but all I want  
is to be over there  
why did I let myself believe  
Miracles could happen  
Because now I have to pretend  
That I don't really care _

_I thought you were my fairytale  
A dream when I'm not sleeping  
A wish upon a star  
That's coming true  
But everybody else could tell  
That I confused my feelings with the truth  
When there was me and you _

_I swore I knew the melody  
That I heard you singing  
And when you smiled  
You made me feel  
Like I could sing along  
But then you went and changed the words  
Now my heart is empty  
I'm only left with used-to-bes  
Once upon a song _

_Now I know you're not a fairytale  
And dreams were meant for sleeping   
And wishes on a star  
Just don't come true  
Cause now even I can tell  
That I confused my feelings with the truth  
Cause I liked the view  
When there was me and you _

_I can't believe that  
I could be so blind  
It's like you were floating  
While I was falling  
And I didn't mind _

_Cause I liked the view  
Thought you felt it too  
When there was me and you _

Algo debe haber pasado entre Troy y Gaby, aunque ayer se veían muy bien, ¿qué habrá pasado?

Regresamos a clases, y noto a Troy confundido, y mirando inquisitivamente a Gaby, que no lo voltea a ver, y cada vez que él le intenta hablar, ella lo ignora.

Aparte de so, el día pasa sin eventualidades, Troy no lleva a Gaby, así que no me deja irme con Ryan, y él me lleva a la casa.

En el camino, le pregunto que paso con Gaby, pero él me dice que no tiene ni idea de lo que paso, que ella se enojo con él, y no tiene ni idea de porque.

Llegando a la casa decido conectarme, y encuentro a Gaby también conectada:

_Janet-Freaky Drama Girl_

_Gaby-Ex Callback Girl_

_Chad-__Bball Player_

_Taylor-Chemistry Rocks_

_Troy-Ex Callback Boy_

_Sharpay- Fashion As Usual_

_Ryan-Gonna Win the Callback_

_Freaky Drama Girl_- Hola Gaby

_Ex Callback Girl_-Hola Janet 

_Freaky Drama Girl_-Gaby, ¿por qué se pelearon tú y Troy?

_Ex Callback Girl_-X lo q él dijo.

_Freaky Drama Girl_-Y… ¿qué dijo?

_Ex Callback Girl_-Q lo d la audición no era importante, y q s iba a olvidar d mi y de la audición 

_Freaky Drama Girl_-¿¿¿¿¿¿Estás segura??????

_Ex Callback Girl_-Sí, lo oí directamente d él

_Freaky Drama Girl_ -¿¿¿¿¿T lo dijo así, directo?????

_Ex Callback Girl_-Lo oí, cuando s lo decía al equipo de básquetbol.

_Freaky Drama Girl_- OK, juro q voy a matar a mi hermanito…

_Ex Callback Girl_-No te preocupes… Bueno, ya m voy, tengo q terminar mi tarea…

_Freaky Drama Girl_- OK, cuídate chica, nos vemos mañana…

_Ex Callback Girl_-OK, see you 

_Ex Callback Girl se ha desconectado…_

_Bball Player se ha conectado…_

_Bball Player_-Hola, preciosa, ¿q haces?

_Freaky Drama Girl_-Pues chateando contigo ¡duh!

_Bball Player-_Je, je, es cierto…

_Freaky Drama Girl_-Chad… ¿tú sabes por qué se pelearon Troy y Gaby?

_Bball Player-_¿Y no le dices a Troy?

_Freaky Drama Girl-_¿¿¿¿¿Q hiciste Chad?????

_Bball Player-_Casi nada… Y me cuenta todo lo que él y Taylor hicieron para separarlos…

_Freaky Drama Girl-_¡¡¡¡Chad!!!! ¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso?

_Chemistry Rocks se ha conectado…_

_Chemistry Rocks- _¿Hacer q? ¿Q hiciste Chad?

_Freaky Drama Girl_-Tú también Taylor…

_Chemistry Rocks_-¿Q? ¿Q hice?

_Bball Player_-Le dije lo q le hicimos a Troy y a Gabriella…

_Freaky Drama Girl_-Y s lo van a decir a ellos también…

_Chemistry Rocks_-¿¡Q!? ¿Es broma, verdad?

_Bball Player_-No podemos hacer eso, sorry…

_Freaky Drama Girl_-Sí, les van a decir mañana, o si no….

_Fashion As Usual se ha conectado…_

_Fashion As Usual_-¿Decirle q a quien?

_Freaky Drama Girl_-Nada, Sharpay, tú no oíste nada, ¿OK?

_Fashion As Usual_-Más bien, no vi nada, ¿no? ¡Duh!

_Gonna Win the Callback se ha conectado…_

_Gonna Win the Callback_-¡Hey! ¿Qué hacen todos?

_Bball Player_-…………..

_Freaky Drama Girl_-¡Chad! ¡No seas grosero!

_Chemistry Rocks_-Creo q alguien está defendiendo a su amor 

_Gonna Win the Callback_-¡Somos solo amigos, chicos!

_Bball Player_-Siiiiii……claro

_Ex Callback Boy se ha conectado_

_Ex Callback Boy_-¿Q paso chicos? ¿Molestando a mi hermanita?

_Bball Player_-Pues…algo…

_Freaky Drama Girl_-¿Dónde estás Troy?

_Ex Callback Boy_-En la PC de papá 

_Freaky Drama Girl_-¿Y si te cacha?

_Ex Callback Boy_-No me va a cachar

Gonna Win Callback-Emm…chicos, pueden platicar en persona…

_Chemistry Rocks_-Es cierto

_Freaky Drama Girl_-Bueno…perdón…

_Fashion As Usual_-Disculpa aceptada

_Ex Callback Boy_-¡¡¡Ahhhh!!! ¡Apareciste de la nada, Sharpay!

_Fashion As Usual_-Ja, ja, ja. Muy chistoso.

_Fashion As Usual se ha desconectado…_

_Chemistry Rocks_-Q humorcito… Bueno, chao…

_Chemistry Rocks se ha desconectado…_

_Bball Player_-Hey, Taylor… ah… (Suspiro)Nos vemos mañana…

_Bball Player se ha desconectado…_

_Ex Callback Boy_-OK, fue lo suficientemente extraño, nos vemos Ryan, papá llego…

_Ex Callback Boy se ha desconectado…_

_Freaky Drama Girl_-Entonces…

_Gonna Win the Callback_-Fue muy extraño, ¿o no?

_Freaky Drama Girl_-Demasiado, nos vemos mañana, Ry…

_Gonna Win the Callback_-Bye, t cuidas…

_Freaky Drama Girl_-Tú igual

_Freaky Drama Girl se ha desconectado…_

_Gonna Win the Callback_-Es tan linda (suspiro)

_Gonna Win the Callback se ha desconectado…_

OK, eso fue demasiado extraño, pero al menos ahora sé porque se pelearon Troy y Gaby, y en vista de que Chad y Taylor no parece que les vayan a decirles, yo seré la que les tenga que decir la verdad, ya que…

- Hola, hermanita…- oigo a Troy, a quien veo entrar y sentarse en mi cama, muy cómodamente, estirándose.

- Papá te cacho, ¿o no?

- No, otro poquito y si me cacha, pero ya me estoy volviendo todo un experto en esto de la escabullida.

- También tú tienes la culpa, ¿para que descompones tu PC?

- Yo no fui…se descompuso solita…

- Si, claro, y yo soy una porrista…

Entonces se oye la voz de papá en un estruendoso grito:

- ¡¡Troyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!¿Por que agarraste mi PC?

Empiezo a reír a carcajadas, y entre risas le pregunto:

- ¿No que no te había cachado, _experto_?

Él solo me echa una mirada asesina, y sale a enfrentarse a un padre furioso, por invasión de privacidad…

_Al día siguiente…_

Las primeras clases pasan, pero hoy Troy estuvo muy triste, ni siquiera comió con los basquetbolistas en el recreo, vi cuando se cruzo con Gaby, y como ella lo paso, entonces él se fue de la cafetería, y supe inmediatamente a donde había ido, a su lugar secreto. Chad y Taylor se veían muy culpables, baje de la mesa de Drama, y les pregunte:

- Ahora si piensan decirles, ¿o no?

- Pero, nos van a matar…- dijo Taylor.

- Son sus amigos, y los van a perdonar, yo lo sé.

- Está bien- dijo Chad.- El problema es donde está Troy…

- Mientras yo voy con Gaby, a decirle la verdad.- después de decir esto, Taylor va con los "mataditos", y se van a un salón.

Entonces me volteo hacia Chad y le digo:

- Yo sé donde está Troy, te llevo.

- Sí- entonces voltea a ver al equipo de básquetbol- Vamos Jason, Zeke, tenemos que hablar con Troy y decirle la verdad sobre lo que hicimos.

Los llevo al jardín, y los dejo solos para que aclaren las cosas con Troy…

En clases, veo a Troy enojado, y supongo que fue por lo que le hicieron, pero el día pasa rápido, Troy me deja irme con Ryan, renuentemente, pero a fin de cuentas me deja irme, así que… Llego a mi casa a las 8:00 p.m. ya que se nos paso el tiempo volando y se nos hizo muy tarde.

Cuando llego a la casa, veo a Troy en la sala, paseando de un lugar a otro, nerviosamente, y le digo:

- ¿Qué pasa Troy? ¿Estás bien?

- Si, Chad, Jason y Zeke me explicaron lo que hicieron para que Gaby no me hablara y no audicionaramos, pero le quiero pedir perdón, y no se como.

- Podrías llevarle flores mañana…

- Es que quiero que sea lo más pronto posible, si se puede, hoy.

- Entonces, simplemente ve a su casa a hablar con ella, y aclarar las cosas…

- Claro, que buena idea, hermanita, voy a decirle a mamá, nos vemos después.

- Cuídate, nos vemos al rato…

Me abraza, y sale del cuarto. Ojala que le vaya bien…


	5. Chapter 5

_Al día siguiente…_

Mientras vamos a la escuela, Troy me platica lo que paso anoche, tuvo buena suerte, y Gaby lo perdono. Pasamos por Gaby, y me paso para el asiento de atrás, aunque Gaby me insiste en que ella es la que debería de ir atrás, pero la ignoro y le insisto en que sea ella la que vaya adelante.

Llegamos y encontramos a Chad, Taylor, Jason, Zeke, y a otro chavo del equipo de básquetbol, entramos a la escuela, y vemos a Kelsi leyendo y releyendo un anuncio en el boletín. Troy es el que va hasta adelante, y al ver a Kelsi preocupada, inmediatamente voltea a ver el anuncio y exclama:

- ¡La segunda audición al mismo tiempo que el campeonato!

- ¡Y que el decatlón académico!- agrega gritando Gaby.

- ¿Quién sería capaz de hacer esto?- pregunto.

- Yo sé muy bien quien- dice Chad- Una rata llamada Darbus.

- De hecho-interrumpe Kelsi.- Fueron 2 ratas, y ninguna se llama Darbus.

- ¿Sabes algo de esto…pequeña persona?- pregunta Chad.

- ¿Fueron Sharpay y Ryan?- pregunto incrédula, ¿Por qué hizo esto Ryan?

Kelsi solo asiente, y agrega, dirigiéndose más que nada a Troy:

- Mrs. Darbus cree que está protegiendo el musical, pero Ryan y Sharpay solo se están protegiendo a si mismos.

- Cuando vea a esos dos, juro que voy a hacer…- comenta Chad enojado, y con un ademán de ir atrás de ellos.

- Nada- interrumpe Troy- No vamos a hacer nada, excepto cantar…tal vez, pero necesito de su ayuda, ¿quién esté conmigo?

Todos juntamos las manos alrededor de las de Troy y Gaby, pero yo estoy bastante enojada con Ryan, y sigo sin comprender por que hizo esto, por más vueltas que le de en mi cabeza.

Después de esta gran resolución, voy a mi locker, y Ryan llega, sonriente y me saluda:

- Hola ¿cómo estás?

- Mal

- ¿Por qué? ¿Te paso algo? ¿Estás bien?-Se ve preocupado, pero estoy tan enojada, que en el momento no me importa y le contesto:

- Sí me paso algo, ¡qué no se quien demonios eres!

- ¿Cómo que no sabes quién soy? Soy el mismo de siempre, no he cambiado en nada.

- No lo creo, el Ryan que yo conocí no hubiera hecho lo que tú hiciste, el hacer a Mrs. Darbus cambiar las audiciones de día y hora, solo para que Troy y Gaby no pudieran ir. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Les tienes miedo? ¿O no eres lo suficientemente bueno como para tener el valor de enfrentarlos?

Veo algo de enojo en sus ojos ante mis palabras, y el prácticamente me grita:

- Lo hice solo por que mi hermana tenía miedo, por que yo se perfectamente que puedo vencer al patético de tu hermano y su noviecita.

- ¡Troy y Gaby no son patéticos! Los patéticos aquí son tu hermana y tú.

Y con eso, sin ganas de seguir con esta conversación, más bien discusión, me voy muy enojada a mi salón…

Hoy, obviamente, no me siento con Ryan, así que me voy a sentar con Kelsi, en el recreo, no me voy a la mesa del Club de Drama, y que diga Sharpay lo que quiera, yo me siento con Troy y los basquetbolistas, me dejo apapachar por mi hermano, mientras le lanzo miradas asesinas a Ryan…

_Ryan's POV_

¿Por qué trate así a Janet? Yo sé que no me gusta que me digan que canto y bailo bien, pero me debí de haber controlado, sobre todo con ella…

Hoy no se sentó conmigo en clases, y menos en el recreo…Pero yo tengo la culpa, yo y mi geniecito, además me esta lanzando miradas asesinas, tenía que arruinarlo todo, éramos súper amigos, ahora tengo que hablar con ella, seriamente…

_Janet's POV_

Tenemos todo nuestro plan listo para mañana, si todo sale bien, Troy y Gaby cantaran mañana en la audición, Gaby ira al decatlón, y Troy a su partido, todo está conectado para que falle la conexión de luz en el partido, y una sustancia química, que quien sabe como se llame, huela horrible, y tengan que salir del salón…

_Al día siguiente…_

Ya son las 3:00 p.m., ¿a dónde fueron las primeras horas del día? Bueno, yo me voy al auditorio, es mi responsabilidad como miembro del Club de Drama, además tengo que ver la competencia de mi querido hermanito. Intento entretener a Mrs. Darbus, pero no consigo mucho, ya que ella siempre es súper puntual, y empieza. Da un "pequeño" discurso sobre lo importante que es el teatro, y presenta a los gemelos Sharpay y Ryan Evans.

_Sharpay:   
I believe in dreamin__g   
shooting for the stars _

_Ryan:   
Baby to be number on__e   
you've got to raise the bar _

_Sharpay:   
Kickin__g and a scratching  
Grinding out my best _

_Ryan:   
Anything it takes  
__to climb the ladder of success _

_Both:   
Work our tails off every day  
gotta bump the c__ompetition   
Blow them all away _

_Ryan:   
Caliente_

_Sharpay:   
Suave_

_Sharpay:   
Yeah we're gonna _

_Both: __  
Bop, bop, bop  
Bop to the top _

_Ryan:   
Slip __and slide and ride that rhythm _

_Both: __  
Jump and hop, hop 'til we drop _

_Sharpay:   
And start again _

_Zip, zap, zop  
Pop like a mop _

_Ryan:   
Scoot around the corner _

_Both:   
Move it to the groove  
'Til the music stops  
do the bop__, bop, bop to the top  
don't ever stop  
Bop to the top _

_Gimmie, gimmie  
Shimmy__, shimmy  
Shake some booty and turn around  
Flash a smile in their direction _

_Sharpay:   
Show some muscle _

_Ryan:   
Do the hustle _

_Both:   
Yeah we're gonna bop, bop, bop__,   
Bop to the top _

_Ryan:   
Wipe away your __inhibitions _

_Both:   
S__tump, stump, stump do the rump _

_Sharpay:   
And strut your stuff _

_Both:   
Bop, bop, bop__,   
straight to the top,  
going for the glory  
we'll keep stepping up  
and we just won't stop  
'Til we reach the top  
Bop to the top _

Hay que admitirlo, son buenos en esto, no por nada son los presidentes del Club de Drama. Ryan me lanza su sombrero, y lo tengo que atrapar, sino me hubiera pegado…Mmmmmmmm, huele bien…OK, ¡no! Deja de pensar en él, eso es…malo…

Mrs. Darbus entonces llama a Troy y Gaby 2 veces, pero ellos aun no ha llegado, Kelsi y yo intentamos convencerla de que espere un poco más, que van a llegar, pero ella dice que el teatro no espera a nadie, y que perdieron su oportunidad, Kelsi sale corriendo, entonces Mrs. Darbus dice que los resultados se sabrán el lunes, y en ese momento Troy y Gaby entran corriendo, y gritando que están listos para presentar la prueba.

Yo regreso a mi asiento, ya que parece que toda la escuela va entrando al auditorio, veo que Ryan, Sharpay, Troy, Gaby y Mrs. Darbus discuten algo, luego Kelsi regresa, y momentos después, se prepara para tocar con Troy y Gaby. Sharpay y Ryan se quedan atrás, en el escenario, listos para verlos.

Gaby va a empezar a cantar, pero veo miedo en sus ojos, y parece que se va a ir del escenario, pero Troy le dice algo, y ella se tranquiliza, entonces Kelsi empieza a tocar y:

_Troy:   
We're soaring; flying  
there's not a star in heaven  
that we can't reach _

_Gabriella:   
If we're trying  
so we're breaking free _

_Troy:   
You know the world can see us  
in a way that's different than who we are _

_Gabriella:   
Creating space between us  
'Til we're separate hearts _

_Both:   
But your faith it gives me strength  
Strength to believe _

_Troy:   
We're breaking free _

_Gabriella:   
We're soaring _

_Troy:   
Flying_

_Both:   
There's not a star in heaven  
that we can't reach _

_Troy:   
If we're trying _

_Both:   
Yeah, we're breaking free _

_Troy:   
Oh, we're breaking free _

_Gabriella:   
Ohhhh _

_Troy:   
Can you feel it building  
like a wave the ocean just can't control _

_Gabriella:   
Connected by a feeling  
Ohhhh, in our very souls _

_Both:   
Rising 'til it lifts us up  
so every one can see _

_Troy: _

_We're breaking free_

_Gabriella: _

_We're soaring _

_Troy: _

_Flying_

_Both:   
There's not a star in heaven  
that we can't reach _

_Troy:   
If we're trying  
Yeah we're breaking free _

_Gabriella:   
Ohhhh running_

_Troy:   
Climbing  
To get to that place _

_Both:   
To be all that we can be _

_Troy:   
Now's the time _

_Both:   
So we're breaking free _

_Troy:   
We're breaking free _

_Gabriella:   
Ohhhh, yeah _

_Troy:   
More than hope  
more than faith _

_Gabriella:   
This is true  
this is fate  
and together _

_Both:   
We see it coming_

_Troy:   
More than you  
More than me _

_Gabriella:   
Not a want, but a need _

_Both:   
Both of us breaking free _

_Gabriella: _

_Soaring' _

_Troy: _

_Flying_

_Both:   
There's not a star in heaven  
that we can't reach  
if we're trying _

_Troy: _

_Yeah we're breaking free _

_Gabriella:   
Breaking free  
we're running_

_Troy:   
Ohhhh, climbing _

_Both:   
To get to the place  
to be all that we can be  
now's the time _

_Troy: _

_Now's the time _

_Gabriella: _

_So we're breaking free _

_Troy: _

_Ohhhh, we're breaking free _

_Gabriella: _

_Ohhhh _

_Both:   
You know the world can see us  
in a way that's different than who we are _

¡Wow! Cantan súper bien, todos están emocionados, hasta Mrs. Darbus aventó la carpeta que traía para aplaudirles, todo el auditorio está de pie, y a lo lejos veo a la Sra. Montez, y a papá, que sorprendentemente, parece estar contento y complacido.

Mrs. Darbus les dice ahí mismo a Troy y Gaby que ellos van a ser los protagonistas, y a Sharpay y Ryan que ellos van a ser los substitutos.

Después, todos, incluidos Ryan y Sharpay, vamos a el partido de básquetbol, obviamente, los Wildcats ganan, y cuando voy a felicitar a mi hermano, siento que alguien me agarra del brazo, y cuando volteo, es…Ryan.

- Janet, necesito hablar contigo.

Estoy tan contenta de que Troy y Gaby hayan conseguido los papeles, y de que los Wildcats ganaran la copa, que acepto inmediatamente. El empieza:

- Janet, yo sé que fue algo terrible lo que hice, pero estoy arrepentido, te lo juro.

- Ryan, no te preocupes, creo que yo también me exalte demasiado cuando me entere.

- Entonces, ¿eso quiere decir que me perdonas?

- Claro, sin rencores, ni nada.

Entonces oímos que toda la escuela empieza a cantar:

_Together... together...  
together everyone...  
Together... together...  
come on lets have some fun  
Together... we're there for  
each other every time  
Together... together..._

_Come on let's do this right_

_Troy:_

_Here and now its time for celebration  
I finally figured out (yeah, yeah)  
that all our dreams  
have no limitations  
that's what it's all about_

_Gabriella:_

_Everyone is special in their own way  
we make each other strong (each other strong)  
we're not the same,   
we're different in a good way  
__Tog ether's__ where we belong_

_All:_

_We're all in this together  
once we know... That we are  
we're all stars... And we see that  
we're all in this together  
and it shows... When we stand  
Hand in hand... Make our dreams come true_

_Together... together...  
together everyone  
Together... together...  
come on lets have some fun  
Together... were there for  
each other every time  
Together... together...  
come on lets do this right_

_Ryan:_

_We're all here  
and speaking out with one voice  
we're gonna rock the house (rock the house)  
the party's on  
now everybody make some noise  
Come on... scream and shout_

_Janet:_

_We've arrived,  
because we stuck together  
Champions one and all_

_All:_

_We're all in this together  
once we know... That we are  
we're all stars... And we see that  
we're all in this together  
and it shows... When we stand  
Hand in hand... Make our dreams come_

_We're all in this together  
when we reach... We can fly  
Know inside  
We can make it  
We're all in this together  
Once we see  
There's a chance  
That we have  
And we take it_

Wild cats... sing along  
Yeah, you really got it going on  
Wild cats... in the house  
Everybody say it now  
Wild cats everywhere  
Wave your hands up in the air  
That's the way we do it  
Let's get to it  
Time to show the world

_We're all in this together  
Once we know  
That we are  
We're all stars  
And we see that  
We're all in this together  
And it shows  
When we stand  
Hand in hand  
Make our dreams come   
We're all in this together  
When we reach  
We can fly  
Know inside  
We can make it  
We're all in this together  
Once we see  
There's a chance  
That we have  
And we take it_

_Wild cats everywhere  
Wave your hands up in the air  
that's the way we do it  
Lets get to it  
Come on everyone_


	6. Chapter 6

Inmediatamente después de la canción, Chad grita:

- ¡La fiesta es en la casa de Troy!

Con esto, casi toda la escuela sale con dirección a nuestra casa, y algunos a su propia casa, excepto Troy, Gaby, Ryan y yo, abrazo a Troy, y le digo:

- No tuve la oportunidad de felicitarte por tu gran victoria, hermanito.

- Gracias, Janet, además, sin ti no habría podido hacer nada de esto.

- ¡Bah! No fue nada. Ahora- y empiezo a susurrar- ve por tu chica, tigre.

Nos soltamos, y veo que se sonrojo, pero me hace caso y se va con Gaby, sacándola del gimnasio, dejándonos solo a Ryan y a mí. Yo tomo una de las pelotas de básquetbol que quedaron ahí, y la meto a la canasta. Ryan dice:

- Bien, señorita Bolton, veo que usted también es buena en el baloncesto, ¿pero no va a ir a la fiesta, en _su_ casa?

- Claro que sí, _señorito_ Evans, pero quería un poco de tranquilidad antes de irme a meter en la _jungla_ que se va convertir mi querido hogar.

Los dos reímos, pero después, él se pone serio y continuo:

- Por cierto, ya no te terminé de decir lo que te quería decir, la canción de la unidad nos interrumpió.

- Y… ¿de que mas querías hablar? Si a te perdone, y estamos bien.

- Janet, sabes que te quiero, pero no te quiero solo como una amiga, sino como algo más. Saca una cajita, que abre revelando un anillo hermoso.- ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Se ve nervioso, y eso me enternece de sobremanera, ¡es tan lindo! Y claro que yo ya tengo mi respuesta:

- Claro que si Ryan, yo también te quiero mucho, y no solo como amigo, sino como algo más.

Él sonríe y me derrito, me pone el anillo, y luego me ofrece su brazo:

- Ahora si, vamos a la fiesta, o como tú dices, _jungla_.

- Me parece una idea perfecta.- Y con todo dicho, nos vamos a la fiesta.

_En la casa Bolton…_

Casi toda la escuela está aquí, que bueno que nuestra casa es grande, porque si no, estaríamos apretadísimos, hay música a todo volumen, bebidas (sin alcohol, sino papá enloquecería), comida, de todo, me pregunto como consiguieron todas estas cosas, o ¿tal vez ya las tenían preparadas? Bueno…el punto es que están aquí, así que ya que…

Nos cuesta un poco de trabajo encontrar a nuestros amigos, pero lo vamos haciendo poco a poco. Primero encontramos a Kelsi, que está platicando con Jason, se ve contenta, los saludamos con un movimiento de la mano, y seguimos buscando a los demás.

Después encontramos a Sharpay, platicando con Zeke muy animadamente, él no le puede quitar los ojos de encima, es obvio que le encanta. Al principio Ryan hace un movimiento como de querer matar a Zeke, pero lo retengo y le digo que le deje ser, al fin y al cabo no es una chiquita, y él replica:

- Pero…es mi hermanita menor.

- ¿Qué no son gemelos?

- Pues sí, pero yo nací 20 minutos antes que ella, por lo que soy más grande.

- Te pareces a Troy, él también dice que soy su hermanita chiquita porque soy media hora más chica que él.

- Es que son nuestras niñas chiquitas.

- Velo de este modo, soy la niña chiquita de Troy, así que tiene derecho a golpearte, como quieres hacer con Zeke…

- OK, buen punto, entonces vámonos.

Después vemos a Chad y Taylor besándose en una esquina, apartados de la multitud, decidimos, después de discutirlo un rato, decidimos dejarlos en paz, sin hacerles nada extraño.

Luego decidimos ir a la parte de arriba, donde, parece, hay más tranquilidad. Vamos hacia un balcón que está al final del pasillo, en el que están Troy y Gaby, quienes lucen incómodos, como si no supieran que decir.

- ¿Vamos al rescate, o los dejamos sufrir?- pregunta Ryan.

- Vamos, necesitan ayuda seriamente, míralos.

Nos acercamos, y una vez que estamos cerca, yo digo:

- Divirtiéndose, ¿eh?- Troy y Gaby no notan mi sarcasmo, y asienten distraídamente. Entonces Ryan dice:

- Troy, necesito hablar contigo, ven tantito- Se lo lleva entonces, dejándonos a Gaby y a mí solas en el balcón. Volteo hacia Gaby y le digo:

- Entonces, Gaby, ¿cómo van las cosas con Troy?

- ¿A qué te refieres? Troy y yo somos amigos.

- Pero te encanta…

- Pues sí, pero para él yo soy solamente una amiga, y jamás…

- Gabriella Montez-la interrumpo.- Los dos se gustan mutuamente, pero los únicos que no lo ven, son ustedes dos. Y…quiero que me prometas que si él no da el primer paso, tú seas la que tome la iniciativa, ¿OK?

Ella se ve aun sorprendida por lo que dije, pero se recobra, y asiente, sonriendo.

En ese instante, Ry y Troy, mi hermano se ve con una cara decidida a algo, pero no se a que. Le lanzo a Ry una mirada inquisitiva, él solo encoge los hombros, me toma de la mano, y dice:

- Bueno Troy, Gaby, nosotros regresamos a la fiesta, nos vemos luego.- Una vez que estamos un poco alejados de ellos, le pregunto:

- ¿Me puedes explicar que fue todo eso, y por qué Troy se veía decidido de hacer algo?

- Sencillo, Troy, por fin, le va a pedir a Gaby que si quiere ser su novia.

- ¿Y qué le dijiste para que se decidiera?

- Ya ves, cosas secretas de hombres.

Sonrío, y salimos al patio, donde se puede apreciar una hermosa luna llena, desde allí se oye la música que pusieron en la casa, es una pieza tranquila, y Ry pregunta:

- ¿Me concedes esta pieza?- Mientras me extiende una mano.

- Será un placer.

Empezamos a bailar, y él coloca sus manos en mi cintura, y yo coloco mis manos alrededor de su cuello. Conforme avanza la canción, nos vamos acercando, y de pronto nos besamos. Es algo mágico, jamás había besado a alguien y sentido esto, hasta siento que veo fuegos artificiales. Cuando nos separamos, simplemente sonreímos, y seguimos moviéndonos al compás de la música.

El resto de la noche es tranquila, aunque nuestra casa queda hecha un desastre, la fiesta terminó a las 3:00 a.m. y papá solo nos había dado permiso hasta las 2:00 a.m., por lo que está furioso, y aunque nuestros amigos se quedan a ayudarnos, después se van y el regaño empieza, así como el castigo: Troy y yo no podemos salir por 2 semanas, y tenemos que llegar de la escuela a mas tardar a las 4:00 p.m. Nuestra última clase termina a las 3:00 p.m., así que al menos nos dio una hora.

Al día siguiente…

Me levanto a las 11:00 a.m., me visto rápidamente, y en 10 minutos, me llega un SMS de Ryan:

_Buenos días, hermosa, conéctate a las 12:00 en el MSN. Te quiero._

Esto hace que sonría, es sorprendente como un chavo gano mi corazón en tan solo una semana de conocerlo. A las 12:00 p.m. me conecto, y Gaby, Troy, Jason, Chad y Ry están conectados:

Jason: _Bball Champions_

Kelsi: _Drama Club Composer_

Zeke: _Bball Baker_

Gabriella: _Latina Sexy Girl_

Troy: _Freaky Callback Winner_

Ryan: _Most Lucky Guy_

Janet: _Seriously In Love_

_Most Lucky Guy_-Hola, preciosa, ¿cómo estás? 

_Seriously In Love_- Perfecto, ¿y tú?

_Most Lucky Guy_- También (beso)

_Latina Sexy Girl_- Hola, tórtolos.

_Seriously In Love_- Tú nos dices tórtolos, y ¿q onda con Troy?

_Freaky Callback Winner_- ¿Conmigo? Nada, solo lo normal.

_Bball Champions_- Eso no fue chistoso, Troy.

_Bball Player_- No, no fue nada chistoso.

_Most Lucky Guy_ - X cierto, ¿q tal les fue ayer en su respectiva casa?

_Bball Champions_- A mi bien, mis papás no estaban…

_Latina Sexy Girl_- A mí también, mamá se fue de viaje, después de la _gran victoria_.

_Bball Player_- A mi no, tengo que limpiar mi cuarto.

_Bball Baker se ha conectado…_

_Bball Baker_- Y tu cuarto es un cochinero…

_Bball Champions_- Es cierto…

_Bball Player_- ¡Hey! ¿Y qué tal a ti, Zeke?

_Bball Baker_- Solo tengo q hacer la comida de toda la semana

_Fashion As Usual se ha conectado…_

_Fashion As Usual_- ¿Me invitas, Zeke?

_Bball Baker_- Cuando quieras, preciosa.

_Seriously In Love_- ¿Y a ustedes Como les fue, Sharpay, Ryan?

_Fashion As Usual_- Mal, me confiscaron el celular…

_Most Lucky Guy_- Y a mí me dejaron sin salir una semana…

_Freaky Callback Winner_- Pues les fue muy bien…

_Seriously In Love_- Sí, a nosotros nos dejaron 2 semanas sin salir…

_Freaky Callback Winner_- Y tenemos q llegar a las 4:00 p.m. de la escuela.

_Latina Sexy Girl_- ¿Los castigo su papá, verdad?

_Seriously In Love_- Claro, ¿quién +?

_Drama Club Composer se ha conectado…_

_Bball Player_- ¡Hola, Kelsi!

_Drama Club Composer_- Mmmmmmmm, ¿hola…?

_Bball Champions_- Hola, Kels, ¿cómo te fue anoche?

_Drama Club Composer_- Me confiscaron el piano x una semana.

_Most Lucky Guy_- Nosotros tuvimos mal tino, ¿verdad?

_Latina Sexy Girl_- Pues, ustedes, xq yo no.

_Fashion As Usual_- Suertuda (mirada de muérete)

_Bball Baker_- Bueno, nos vemos mañana, tengo q empezar a cocinar…

_Bball Baker se ha desconectado…_

_Chemistry Rocks se ha desconectado…_

_Chemistry Rocks_- ¿Q onda? ¿Q haciendo?

_Freaky Callback Winner_- Pues aquí, discutiendo…

_Seriously In Love_- D Como nos castigaron…

_Bball Player_- Es Freaky q se complementen, ¿saben? ¡Hola, Tay!

_Chemistry Rocks_- ¡Hola, Chad! (beso)

_Latina Sexy Girl_- ¿No pueden dejar de coquetear en esta conversación?

_Bball Player_- No, me temo que no

_Drama Club Composer_- ¿Y xq no?

_Chemistry Rocks_- Simplemente está en nuestra naturaleza.

_Fashion As Usual_- OK…

_Bball Champions_- Son extraños, ¿saben? Nos vemos el lunes, en la escuela

_Bball Champions se ha desconectado…_

_Most Lucky Guy_- ¿Xq habrá dicho q somos extraños? (mohín)

_Seriously In Love_- ¡Ay! No te sientas, Ry (beso)

_Bball Player_- ¿Y nosotros somos los q coqueteamos?

_Drama Club Composer_- Nos vemos luego, mi hermana va a usar la compu. ¡Chao!

_Drama Club Composer se ha desconectado…_

_Freaky Callback Winner_- Al menos tú no tienes q observar como tu hermana coquetea con su novio, Chad. Pero bueno… yo también ya me voy… OK, nos vemos chicos…

_Freaky Callback Winner se ha desconectado…_

_Latina Sexy Girl_- Yo también me voy, tengo q arreglar un poco la casa…

_Latina Sexy Girl se ha desconectado…_

_Fashion As Usual_- Bueno, nos vemos, tengo q asistir a una sesión de manicura y pedicura…

_Fashion As Usual se ha desconectado…_

¿Tu hermana sigue igual de fashion, Ryan?

_Most Lucky Guy_- Claro, ¿no viste su Nick?

_Chemistry Rocks_- ¡Uhhhh! Bueno, nos vemos el lunes, estoy castigada sin computadora, y mis papás llegaron del trabajo…

_Chemistry Rocks se ha desconectado…_

_Seriously In Love_- Bueno…entonces, chicos…

_Bball Player_- Nuestras conversaciones siempre son muy extrañas y aleatorias, ¿no creen?

_Most Lucky Guy_- Bastante, y… ¡felicidades, Chad!

_Seriously In Love_- ¿Xq?

_Most Lucky Guy_- ¡Aprendió la palabra aleatorio!

_Bball Player_- ¡Oye! ¡No es chistoso, Ryan!

_Seriously In Love_- No te sientas, Chad.

_Bball Player_- ¿Y q? ¿Yo no recibo beso?

_Most Lucky Guy_- ¡Chad! ¡Recuerda q Janet es mi novia!

_Bball Player_- OK, lo siento, ¿contento?

_Most Lucky Guy_- + o-

_Bball Player_- Bueno, me voy, mis papás llegaron, y yo no he hecho nada en mi cuarto…

_Bball Player se ha desconectado…_

_Seriously In Love_- Yo también me tengo q ir, papá quiere llevarme a ver básquetbol, como no puedo ir a ningún lado…

_Most Lucky Guy_- OK, te quiero, y mucho (beso).

_Seriously In Love_- Yo igual, mucho, mucho (beso).

_Seriously In Love se ha desconectado…_

_Most Lucky Guy se ha desconectado…_


	7. Chapter 7

Inmediatamente después de la canción, Chad grita:

- ¡La fiesta es en la casa de Troy!

Con esto, casi toda la escuela sale con dirección a nuestra casa, y algunos a su propia casa, excepto Troy, Gaby, Ryan y yo, abrazo a Troy, y le digo:

- No tuve la oportunidad de felicitarte por tu gran victoria, hermanito.

- Gracias, Janet, además, sin ti no habría podido hacer nada de esto.

- ¡Bah! No fue nada. Ahora- y empiezo a susurrar- ve por tu chica, tigre.

Nos soltamos, y veo que se sonrojo, pero me hace caso y se va con Gaby, sacándola del gimnasio, dejándonos solo a Ryan y a mí. Yo tomo una de las pelotas de básquetbol que quedaron ahí, y la meto a la canasta. Ryan dice:

- Bien, señorita Bolton, veo que usted también es buena en el baloncesto, ¿pero no va a ir a la fiesta, en _su_ casa?

- Claro que sí, _señorito_ Evans, pero quería un poco de tranquilidad antes de irme a meter en la _jungla_ que se va convertir mi querido hogar.

Los dos reímos, pero después, él se pone serio y continuo:

- Por cierto, ya no te terminé de decir lo que te quería decir, la canción de la unidad nos interrumpió.

- Y… ¿de que mas querías hablar? Si a te perdone, y estamos bien.

- Janet, sabes que te quiero, pero no te quiero solo como una amiga, sino como algo más. Saca una cajita, que abre revelando un anillo hermoso.- ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Se ve nervioso, y eso me enternece de sobremanera, ¡es tan lindo! Y claro que yo ya tengo mi respuesta:

- Claro que si Ryan, yo también te quiero mucho, y no solo como amigo, sino como algo más.

Él sonríe y me derrito, me pone el anillo, y luego me ofrece su brazo:

- Ahora si, vamos a la fiesta, o como tú dices, _jungla_.

- Me parece una idea perfecta.- Y con todo dicho, nos vamos a la fiesta.

_En la casa Bolton…_

Casi toda la escuela está aquí, que bueno que nuestra casa es grande, porque si no, estaríamos apretadísimos, hay música a todo volumen, bebidas (sin alcohol, sino papá enloquecería), comida, de todo, me pregunto como consiguieron todas estas cosas, o ¿tal vez ya las tenían preparadas? Bueno…el punto es que están aquí, así que ya que…

Nos cuesta un poco de trabajo encontrar a nuestros amigos, pero lo vamos haciendo poco a poco. Primero encontramos a Kelsi, que está platicando con Jason, se ve contenta, los saludamos con un movimiento de la mano, y seguimos buscando a los demás.

Después encontramos a Sharpay, platicando con Zeke muy animadamente, él no le puede quitar los ojos de encima, es obvio que le encanta. Al principio Ryan hace un movimiento como de querer matar a Zeke, pero lo retengo y le digo que le deje ser, al fin y al cabo no es una chiquita, y él replica:

- Pero…es mi hermanita menor.

- ¿Qué no son gemelos?

- Pues sí, pero yo nací 20 minutos antes que ella, por lo que soy más grande.

- Te pareces a Troy, él también dice que soy su hermanita chiquita porque soy media hora más chica que él.

- Es que son nuestras niñas chiquitas.

- Velo de este modo, soy la niña chiquita de Troy, así que tiene derecho a golpearte, como quieres hacer con Zeke…

- OK, buen punto, entonces vámonos.

Después vemos a Chad y Taylor besándose en una esquina, apartados de la multitud, decidimos, después de discutirlo un rato, decidimos dejarlos en paz, sin hacerles nada extraño.

Luego decidimos ir a la parte de arriba, donde, parece, hay más tranquilidad. Vamos hacia un balcón que está al final del pasillo, en el que están Troy y Gaby, quienes lucen incómodos, como si no supieran que decir.

- ¿Vamos al rescate, o los dejamos sufrir?- pregunta Ryan.

- Vamos, necesitan ayuda seriamente, míralos.

Nos acercamos, y una vez que estamos cerca, yo digo:

- Divirtiéndose, ¿eh?- Troy y Gaby no notan mi sarcasmo, y asienten distraídamente. Entonces Ryan dice:

- Troy, necesito hablar contigo, ven tantito- Se lo lleva entonces, dejándonos a Gaby y a mí solas en el balcón. Volteo hacia Gaby y le digo:

- Entonces, Gaby, ¿cómo van las cosas con Troy?

- ¿A qué te refieres? Troy y yo somos amigos.

- Pero te encanta…

- Pues sí, pero para él yo soy solamente una amiga, y jamás…

- Gabriella Montez-la interrumpo.- Los dos se gustan mutuamente, pero los únicos que no lo ven, son ustedes dos. Y…quiero que me prometas que si él no da el primer paso, tú seas la que tome la iniciativa, ¿OK?

Ella se ve aun sorprendida por lo que dije, pero se recobra, y asiente, sonriendo.

En ese instante, Ry y Troy, mi hermano se ve con una cara decidida a algo, pero no se a que. Le lanzo a Ry una mirada inquisitiva, él solo encoge los hombros, me toma de la mano, y dice:

- Bueno Troy, Gaby, nosotros regresamos a la fiesta, nos vemos luego.- Una vez que estamos un poco alejados de ellos, le pregunto:

- ¿Me puedes explicar que fue todo eso, y por qué Troy se veía decidido de hacer algo?

- Sencillo, Troy, por fin, le va a pedir a Gaby que si quiere ser su novia.

- ¿Y qué le dijiste para que se decidiera?

- Ya ves, cosas secretas de hombres.

Sonrío, y salimos al patio, donde se puede apreciar una hermosa luna llena, desde allí se oye la música que pusieron en la casa, es una pieza tranquila, y Ry pregunta:

- ¿Me concedes esta pieza?- Mientras me extiende una mano.

- Será un placer.

Empezamos a bailar, y él coloca sus manos en mi cintura, y yo coloco mis manos alrededor de su cuello. Conforme avanza la canción, nos vamos acercando, y de pronto nos besamos. Es algo mágico, jamás había besado a alguien y sentido esto, hasta siento que veo fuegos artificiales. Cuando nos separamos, simplemente sonreímos, y seguimos moviéndonos al compás de la música.

El resto de la noche es tranquila, aunque nuestra casa queda hecha un desastre, la fiesta terminó a las 3:00 a.m. y papá solo nos había dado permiso hasta las 2:00 a.m., por lo que está furioso, y aunque nuestros amigos se quedan a ayudarnos, después se van y el regaño empieza, así como el castigo: Troy y yo no podemos salir por 2 semanas, y tenemos que llegar de la escuela a mas tardar a las 4:00 p.m. Nuestra última clase termina a las 3:00 p.m., así que al menos nos dio una hora.

Al día siguiente…

Me levanto a las 11:00 a.m., me visto rápidamente, y en 10 minutos, me llega un SMS de Ryan:

_Buenos días, hermosa, conéctate a las 12:00 en el MSN. Te quiero._

Esto hace que sonría, es sorprendente como un chavo gano mi corazón en tan solo una semana de conocerlo. A las 12:00 p.m. me conecto, y Gaby, Troy, Jason, Chad y Ry están conectados:

Jason: _Bball Champions_

Kelsi: _Drama Club Composer_

Zeke: _Bball Baker_

Gabriella: _Latina Sexy Girl_

Troy: _Freaky Callback Winner_

Ryan: _Most Lucky Guy_

Janet: _Seriously In Love_

_Most Lucky Guy_-Hola, preciosa, ¿cómo estás? 

_Seriously In Love_- Perfecto, ¿y tú?

_Most Lucky Guy_- También (beso)

_Latina Sexy Girl_- Hola, tórtolos.

_Seriously In Love_- Tú nos dices tórtolos, y ¿q onda con Troy?

_Freaky Callback Winner_- ¿Conmigo? Nada, solo lo normal.

_Bball Champions_- Eso no fue chistoso, Troy.

_Bball Player_- No, no fue nada chistoso.

_Most Lucky Guy_ - X cierto, ¿q tal les fue ayer en su respectiva casa?

_Bball Champions_- A mi bien, mis papás no estaban…

_Latina Sexy Girl_- A mí también, mamá se fue de viaje, después de la _gran victoria_.

_Bball Player_- A mi no, tengo que limpiar mi cuarto.

_Bball Baker se ha conectado…_

_Bball Baker_- Y tu cuarto es un cochinero…

_Bball Champions_- Es cierto…

_Bball Player_- ¡Hey! ¿Y qué tal a ti, Zeke?

_Bball Baker_- Solo tengo q hacer la comida de toda la semana

_Fashion As Usual se ha conectado…_

_Fashion As Usual_- ¿Me invitas, Zeke?

_Bball Baker_- Cuando quieras, preciosa.

_Seriously In Love_- ¿Y a ustedes Como les fue, Sharpay, Ryan?

_Fashion As Usual_- Mal, me confiscaron el celular…

_Most Lucky Guy_- Y a mí me dejaron sin salir una semana…

_Freaky Callback Winner_- Pues les fue muy bien…

_Seriously In Love_- Sí, a nosotros nos dejaron 2 semanas sin salir…

_Freaky Callback Winner_- Y tenemos q llegar a las 4:00 p.m. de la escuela.

_Latina Sexy Girl_- ¿Los castigo su papá, verdad?

_Seriously In Love_- Claro, ¿quién +?

_Drama Club Composer se ha conectado…_

_Bball Player_- ¡Hola, Kelsi!

_Drama Club Composer_- Mmmmmmmm, ¿hola…?

_Bball Champions_- Hola, Kels, ¿cómo te fue anoche?

_Drama Club Composer_- Me confiscaron el piano x una semana.

_Most Lucky Guy_- Nosotros tuvimos mal tino, ¿verdad?

_Latina Sexy Girl_- Pues, ustedes, xq yo no.

_Fashion As Usual_- Suertuda (mirada de muérete)

_Bball Baker_- Bueno, nos vemos mañana, tengo q empezar a cocinar…

_Bball Baker se ha desconectado…_

_Chemistry Rocks se ha desconectado…_

_Chemistry Rocks_- ¿Q onda? ¿Q haciendo?

_Freaky Callback Winner_- Pues aquí, discutiendo…

_Seriously In Love_- D Como nos castigaron…

_Bball Player_- Es Freaky q se complementen, ¿saben? ¡Hola, Tay!

_Chemistry Rocks_- ¡Hola, Chad! (beso)

_Latina Sexy Girl_- ¿No pueden dejar de coquetear en esta conversación?

_Bball Player_- No, me temo que no

_Drama Club Composer_- ¿Y xq no?

_Chemistry Rocks_- Simplemente está en nuestra naturaleza.

_Fashion As Usual_- OK…

_Bball Champions_- Son extraños, ¿saben? Nos vemos el lunes, en la escuela

_Bball Champions se ha desconectado…_

_Most Lucky Guy_- ¿Xq habrá dicho q somos extraños? (mohín)

_Seriously In Love_- ¡Ay! No te sientas, Ry (beso)

_Bball Player_- ¿Y nosotros somos los q coqueteamos?

_Drama Club Composer_- Nos vemos luego, mi hermana va a usar la compu. ¡Chao!

_Drama Club Composer se ha desconectado…_

_Freaky Callback Winner_- Al menos tú no tienes q observar como tu hermana coquetea con su novio, Chad. Pero bueno… yo también ya me voy… OK, nos vemos chicos…

_Freaky Callback Winner se ha desconectado…_

_Latina Sexy Girl_- Yo también me voy, tengo q arreglar un poco la casa…

_Latina Sexy Girl se ha desconectado…_

_Fashion As Usual_- Bueno, nos vemos, tengo q asistir a una sesión de manicura y pedicura…

_Fashion As Usual se ha desconectado…_

¿Tu hermana sigue igual de fashion, Ryan?

_Most Lucky Guy_- Claro, ¿no viste su Nick?

_Chemistry Rocks_- ¡Uhhhh! Bueno, nos vemos el lunes, estoy castigada sin computadora, y mis papás llegaron del trabajo…

_Chemistry Rocks se ha desconectado…_

_Seriously In Love_- Bueno…entonces, chicos…

_Bball Player_- Nuestras conversaciones siempre son muy extrañas y aleatorias, ¿no creen?

_Most Lucky Guy_- Bastante, y… ¡felicidades, Chad!

_Seriously In Love_- ¿Xq?

_Most Lucky Guy_- ¡Aprendió la palabra aleatorio!

_Bball Player_- ¡Oye! ¡No es chistoso, Ryan!

_Seriously In Love_- No te sientas, Chad.

_Bball Player_- ¿Y q? ¿Yo no recibo beso?

_Most Lucky Guy_- ¡Chad! ¡Recuerda q Janet es mi novia!

_Bball Player_- OK, lo siento, ¿contento?

_Most Lucky Guy_- + o-

_Bball Player_- Bueno, me voy, mis papás llegaron, y yo no he hecho nada en mi cuarto…

_Bball Player se ha desconectado…_

_Seriously In Love_- Yo también me tengo q ir, papá quiere llevarme a ver básquetbol, como no puedo ir a ningún lado…

_Most Lucky Guy_- OK, te quiero, y mucho (beso).

_Seriously In Love_- Yo igual, mucho, mucho (beso).

_Seriously In Love se ha desconectado…_

_Most Lucky Guy se ha desconectado…_


	8. Chapter 8

_1 mes después…_

_Janet's POV_

Las cosas están geniales por aquí, todas las parejas siguen juntas, incluyéndonos a Ryan y a mí. Y la verdad es que, aunque parezca imposible, puedo decir que estoy enamoradísima de Ryan Alexander Evans, a quien ahora mismo voy a ver, seguimos ensayando el musical.

Casi llegando al auditorio, veo a Troy saliendo de él, quien se ve triste, algo extraño, ya que este último mes no lo he visto triste.

- ¿Qué te pasa Troy¿Estás bien?

- Es que… Gaby terminó conmigo.

- ¿Qué¿Pero por qué¿Qué paso?

- Es que dice que nunca tengo tiempo para ella, y el musical, y que le estoy dedicando mucho tiempo al básquetbol.

Ahora que lo menciona… Es cierto, Troy no ha salido con Gaby últimamente, siempre tiene práctica, aunque sea solo con papá.

- Y ¿no crees que tiene razón? Últimamente te has dedicado más al básquetbol que a ella.

- Pero es que papá…

- No tienes que hacerle caso siempre a papá, Troy, tú tienes que hacer las cosas que a ti te gustan, no las que el quiere que hagas.

- Tienes razón, soy un tonto, pero ¿qué puedo hacer para que Gaby me perdone?

- Podrías empezar platicando con papá, diciéndole que no te parece que tengas tantas prácticas, y habla con ella, pídele perdón y cambia.

Troy entonces me abraza, y dice:

- Gracias hermanita, no se que haría sin ti. Te quiero mucho.

- Yo también te quiero mucho, _hermanito_. Pero, bueno, nos vemos luego, quede de verme con Ryan en el auditorio…

- OK, nos vemos al rato, y otra vez, gracias.

Me vuelve a abrazar, luego nos separamos, y nos vamos por distintos caminos, él al gimnasio y yo al auditorio. Cuando entro, veo algo que me parte el corazón¡Ryan está besando a otra chava! Y no es cualquier chava, es Emily Summers, una chava que siempre ha estado tras de él, y según él, ella no le interesaba en lo más mínimo, aunque por lo visto, le interesa, y mucho.

Oigo que Mrs. Darbus llega y está atrás de mí, mientras dice:

- Aquí nos es lugar para que se estén besando, Summers, Ryan.

Ellos se separan, Ryan le dice algo, pero yo no escucho, solamente salgo corriendo, oigo que Ryan grita mi nombre, pero no me detengo.

_Ryan's POV_

Estoy en el auditorio, esperando a Janet, cuando Emily llega, según Sharpay, yo le gusto, pero a mi no me podría importar menos, yo estoy súper bien con Janet, y puedo decir que estoy enamorado de Janet Catherine Bolton.

Emily empieza a coquetearme, y yo me salgo por la tangente, intentando alejarme, entonces se abre la puerta, ha de ser Janet, voy a dirigirme a la puerta, cuando Emily me jala de la camisa, y me besa, la alejo lo más rápido posible, oigo a Mrs. Darbus decir que no es lugar para besarse, me zafo de Emily, y volteo para ver a Janet, que me ve con dolor, me lanza una mirada asesina, y echa a correr, yo la sigo y la llamo, pero ella sigue su camino.

_Janet's POV_

No tengo idea de a donde me dirijo, lo único que sé es que no quiero ver a Ryan, llego al gimnasio, donde sé que está mi hermano. Él está con Chad, Jason y Zeke, platicando. Me he contenido, pero no puedo más, y dejo que las lágrimas resbalen por mis mejillas. Ellos me oyen, voltean, e inmediatamente, Troy se acerca a mí, diciéndome:

- Janet¿qué paso¿Te lastimaron¿Qué te hicieron?

Yo solo lo abrazo, y entre sollozos le digo:

- Ryan…lo vi…con otra chava…Emily…besándose…

- ¡¿Qué?!- noto que se tensa, y se oye enojado.- Juro que voy a matar a ese pedazo de basura.

Chad, Jason y Zeke se acercan, y en ese momento, Ryan entra, y dice:

- Janet, tenemos que hablar, por favor.

Chad interviene, contestándole:

- Ella no quiere hablar contigo¿OK, Evans?

- Sí, la lastimaste, mejor vete- dice Zeke.

Ryan va a decir algo, pero Troy se adelanta y le dice, enojado:

- Evans, o te vas o te saco de aquí a patadas.

Con esto, Ryan, sale.

- No puedo creer que hiciera eso- dice Jason.- Se veía decente…

- Pues sí- dice Troy.- Pero ya viste que no. ¿Quieres ir a casa, Janet?

- Sí, Troy, creo que me puede ayudar, al menos un poco.

Nos despedimos de los chavos, él me toma de la mano, y nos dirigimos a la casa.

_Al día siguiente…_

_Ryan's POV_

Tengo que hablar con Janet¡maldita Emily! Pero, Janet viene, aunque sola, se ve triste, y otra vez, yo tengo la culpa de que ella esté así, intento hablar con ella, pero me ignora completamente, y después de un rato, me da una cachetada, mientras me dice:

- ¡Eres un descarado! Todavía después de lo que me hiciste te atreves a intentar hablarme.

Me duele la cachetada, pero no se compara con el dolor que siento en mi corazón.

Unos momentos después, llega Troy, y decido dirigirme hacia él:

- Troy, necesito hablar contigo.

- ¿Qué quieres, Ryan? Lastimaste a mi hermana¿sabes?

- Troy, lo que Janet vio no es lo que parece…

- Si, como no…

- Emily fue la que me beso, yo no hice nada, amo a Janet.

Él parece sorprendido por mi declaración, pero se recupera rápidamente, y pregunta:

- ¿Cómo sé si creerte? Podrías estar mintiendo.

Voy a responder, pero oigo la voz de Sharpay, que se encuentra atrás de Troy:

- Aquí está la verdad, Troy.- dice alzando un casete de video en una mano, y una cámara en la otra.

- ¿De qué estás hablando, Sharpay?- pregunta Troy, tan confundido como yo.

Ella no responde, guarda la cámara en su mochila, nos toma de una mano, y nos guía a un salón vacío, una vez adentro, saca la cámara, pone el casete, y vemos lo que paso con Summers, como ella me beso, y yo la aparte, Troy observa boquiabierto, cuando termina la grabación, él me dice:

- Perdóname, Ryan, por dudar de tu fidelidad a mi hermana.

- No te preocupes, Troy, yo sé que fue muy sospechoso. Y…Sharpay¿cómo y dónde conseguiste este video?

- Es que en Habilidades (la única clase que tenemos separados), me dejaron hacer un "documental" de lo que nosotros quisiéramos, y yo decidí hacerlo de las parejas de nuestra bolita, Troy y Gaby, Jason y Kelsi, Chad y Taylor, tú y Janet, y Zeke y yo. Sabía que tú y Janet se iban a ver en el auditorio, y pensaba sorprenderlos, y empecé a grabarte, cuando llego Summers, y…pues, aquí está.

- Sharpay¡eres la mejor!- digo.- Si le enseño esto a Janet…

- Ella te perdonará.- completa Troy.

- ¿Y qué estamos esperando?- pregunta Sharpay.- ¡Vamos!

Llegamos al salón cuando tocan la campana, así que no le podemos enseñar el video a Janet, pasan las primeras clases, y cuando salimos al recreo, a Sharpay se le olvida la cámara en el salón, así que tenemos que regresar por ella. Cuando entramos al salón, Summers está parada a un lado de la mochila de Sharpay, con la cámara en las manos, viendo el video, cuando nos ve, dice:

- Vaya, no eres tan cabeza hueca como pareces Sharpay.

Veo que Sharpay hace un movimiento, pero no le presto mucha atención, me enoja lo que dice Summers, y le reclamo:

- ¡No insultes a mi hermana, Summers!

- Ry, querido…

- Y no me digas Ry, solo Janet me puede decir Ry.

- Mira, querido, yo tengo la prueba de que, para tu mala fortuna, le has sido leal a Bolton…

- ¿Cómo te enteraste del video, Summers?- pregunta Sharpay.

- Los oí, cuando le enseñaron a Troy el video, y tenía que comprobarlo, pero ese no es el punto, el punto, es que podría dártelo, Ry…an.

- Algo has de querer a cambio- dice Sharpay.

- Pues claro, no soy tonta, _Reina_…

- ¿Y que quieres, Summers?- pregunto.

- Mira, es muy fácil, yo te devuelvo tu casete, siempre y cuando salgas conmigo un mes, después de esto, te devuelvo el casete…

- ¡¿Qué?!- grita Sharpay.- No es en serio¿verdad?

- Claro que es en serio, Sharpay- responde.- Piénsalo Ry…an, para mañana quiero tu respuesta, guapo.- me guiña un ojo, lo que me provoca nauseas, saca el casete de la cámara, y nos devuelve la cámara. Entonces sale del salón…

- ¡No puedo creerlo!- dice Sharpay, mientras regresamos a la cafetería.- En serio, no puedo creer que esa…este haciendo esto. Está loca, obsesionada contigo.

Cuando entramos a la cafetería, es obvio que se sabe que Janet y yo terminamos, ya que veo a varios chavos rodeando a Janet, intentado hablarle, lo que me pone súper celoso, pero cuando me voy a dirigir hacia ella, varias chavas me rodean a _mí_, y empiezan a preguntarme:

- Ryan, guapo¿es cierto que tú y Janet terminaron?

- ¿Por qué terminaron?- mientras me guiñan los ojos, intentando coquetearme.

Por suerte para mí, Sharpay viene conmigo y me salva, abriéndonos paso entre las chavas, diciendo:

- No es nada que les interese. Vamos, Ryan.

Llegamos a la mesa en la que nos hemos estado sentando todos desde lo del musical, en donde antes solo estaban los basquetbolistas, solo que hoy, Janet no se sienta con nosotros, se sienta en una mesa donde hay puros chavos, ahora mezclados, mataditos, skaters, punks…

Ella se la pasa coqueteando con ellos, y me dan ganas de ir a golpearlos, pero me contengo. De repente, ella voltea, y me lanza una mirada de rencor y dolor, me parte el corazón, pero Sharpay me jala la manga de la camisa, y cuando volteo hacia la mesa, todos, menos Troy, me están mirando con rencor, así que entre Sharpay, Troy y yo les explicamos lo que paso con Summers, cuando terminamos, Gaby dice enojada:

- ¡No puedo creer que esa… hiciera eso!

- Si, es algo repugnante- añade Taylor.

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer, Ryan?- pregunta Chad.

- No lo sé- respondo.- El problema es que Janet no me cree, y no hay otra manera de demostrarle que yo no bese a Summers.

- Pero entonces…- dice Zeke.- Si sales con Summers, Janet va a pensar que sí la engañaste, y de eso no puedes demostrar nada.

- Ahí te equivocas- interrumpe Sharpay. Entonces saca su celular, y pone una grabación… ¡es toda la conversación que acabamos de tener con Summers!

- ¡Sharpay!- dice Kelsi, sorprendida como todos nosotros.- ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

- Cuando vi a Summers en el salón, y con la cámara, supe que algo planeaba-responde.- Por eso saque el celular, por si acaso.

Entonces toca la campana, y tenemos que regresar a clases.

_Janet's POV_

Me siento destrozada, aunque en el recreo estuve con unos chavos muy, muy lindos, no dejo de pensar en el malvado de Ryan, y lo que me hizo.

En clase, obviamente, no me siento con él, me siento con un skater, el que se "destapo" en la canción de la cafetería, que se llama Cory. Es lindo, pero… le falta algo.

Cuando terminan las clases, voy al ensayo del musical, nos toca irónicamente, una pelea con "Harry", el personaje de Ryan. Descargo mi coraje en esta "pelea" en el escenario, y cuando terminamos, solo le aviso a Troy que me voy a casa, y prácticamente, huyo.

Me voy caminando, en vista de que todos se quedan un rato más en la escuela. Cuando voy en la mitad del camino, para mi buena suerte, empieza a llover, yo sigo caminando, aunque estoy empapada, oigo que alguien toca un claxon atrás de mí, pero no le presto atención, dudo que me estén buscando, luego alguien abre la puerta del coche, y alguien sale, gruta mi nombre, pero no reconozco la voz, volteo y es… ¡Draco!

_Ryan's POV_

Janet sale corriendo al terminar el ensayo, Troy dice que se fue a casa. Un rato después, empieza a llover, sé que Janet no ha llegado a su casa así que decido ir a ver si la alcanzo en mi coche.

Después de un rato, a mitad del camino a su casa, distingo su silueta, cuando llego a donde está, veo que está hablando, bajo una sombrilla, con un chavo, güero, y algo pálido. Me dan celos, y cuando voy a salir del carro para ver que onda, el chavo se lleva a Janet a su carro y se van…

_Janet's POV_

¡No puedo creerlo¡Draco Lucius Malfoy está aquí! Lo conocí cuando estaba con mi tía y me llevo a Inglaterra, es un chavo súper lindo, y chistoso.

_Flashback_

_Acababa de pasar un año después de que mi tía decidiera que tenía que ir con ella, habíamos estado viviendo en Estados Unidos, pero ella decidió que estaríamos mejor en Inglaterra, me sentía mal al dejar a mis amigos que había hecho ese año en la escuela._

_Así que estaba en un café, sola, aburrida, mi tía estaba con una amiga que se acababa de encontrar, y me dijo que la esperara, etaba viendo quien entraba, a ver si había algun chavo guapo, cuando entraron dos chavos y una chava, alcance a oír que decían:_

_-Pero, Draco¿estás seguro que nos van a aceptar? Seamos realistas, hemos sido horribles con ellos.- decía ella._

_-Pues sí, Pansy, pero ellos son nobles, no lo van a pensar mucho.- dijo el chavo guero.- ¿O no Blaise?_

_-Draco tiene razon, Pansy, nos van a terminar aceptando, entenderán que no queremos ser vándalos como nuestros padres._

_Entonces, detrás de ellos, entraron un chavo y una chava, corriendo trás de ellos, el chavo grito:_

_-¡Malfoy, Parkinson, Zabini! Estamos dispuestos a aceptar sus disculpas._

_Draco Malfoy sonrio, y extendio una mano hacia los recien llegados, y les pregunto:_

_-Entonces¿las paces, Potter?_

_El tal Potter extendió su mano, y estrecho la mano de Draco..._

_Entonces mi tía llego, yo estaba dispuesta a irme inmediatamente con ella, después del show que acababa de presenciar, pero para mi sorpresa, se dirigió a los chavos que habían hecho el "show", y los saludó a todos, después se dirigio a mi, jalándome hacia ellos, y presentandome a cada uno de ellos... Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy y Blaise Zabini._

_Dos años después, nos habíamos hecho los mejores de los amigos, y estaba enamoradísima de Draco, pero no me atrevía a decir nada¿que tal y arruinaba nuestra amistad?_

_Y entonces, mi tía me dio la noticia, me puse feliz y triste a la vez, feliz porque iba a volver a Troy, triste porque no quería dejar a mis amigos aquí en Inglaterra._

_El día de la despedida, todos estabamos muy tristes, pero prometimos volver a vernos, aunque se me hacía muy díficil que pudiera pasar, por eso crei que sería la última vez que nos veríamos, así que después de despedirme de todos, hice lo que jamás pense que haría, le di un beso a Draco en la boca, y salí corriendo a tomar mi avión..._

_Fin del Flashback_

Él me saluda, bajo la intensa lluvia, e inmediatamente, me señala a su carro, y nos echamos a correr hacia este.

- Ahora sí- dice él una vez que estamos en el carro.- ¿Me podrías decir que hacía empapándote ahí afuera, Janet?

- Yo solo iba a mi casa, pero empezó a llover, y ¿me podrías decir tú que haces por acá?

- Pues, ya ves, decidimos visitarte, te extrañamos, además, podemos terminar acá la prepa.

- ¿Decidimos¿Con quién más vienes?

- Venimos Harry, Pansy, Blaise y Hermione.

- ¿Y dónde se están quedando? Por que podría…

- No te preocupes por eso, papá decidió comprar el año pasado una casa aquí, y ahí nos estamos quedando¿por qué no vamos un rato allá?

- Bueno, pero después me llevas a mi casa¿verdad?

- Claro, chica¿a poco creías que te iba a dejar desamparada?

Llamó a Troy y a mis papás para decirles donde estoy, y que no se vayan a preocupar…

_Troy's POV_

Janet acaba de llamar para avisarme que está con un tal Draco, ahorita estoy con la bolita, en la plaza cerca de la escuela, estamos esperando a Ryan, que había ido a buscar a mi hermana.

OK, ya llego… empapado.

- ¡Ryan!-exclama Sharpay.- ¿Qué pasó¿Por qué estás tan mojado?

- Salí un poco en la lluvia- contesta él, desanimado.

- Ay, Ryan- suspira Gaby, es casi un susurro. Es tan bella… pero regresando a Janet y Ryan, él se ve muy mal.

- Troy- dice Ryan.- ¿Sabes dónde está Janet?

- No, solo me dijo que se había ido a la casa de un amigo.

- ¿Lo conoces¿Sabes quién es?

- No… parece que lo conoció en el tiempo que mi tía nos separo…

Me siento terrible por él, realmente ama a mi hermana, se la merece. Pasamos la tarde en la plaza, intentando animar un poco a Ryan. Cuando estamos a punto de irnos, Zeke nos dice:

- Chicos, antes de que nos vayamos, me hubiera gustado que Janet estuviera aquí, para que estuviéramos completos, porque… me voy a ir de aquí.

- ¿Cómo que te vas¿A que te refieres, Zeke?- pregunta Jason.

- Papá consiguió un trabajo en Nueva Zelanda, y le dijeron que nos tenemos que ir mañana mismo.

Sharpay no había dicho nada, había permanecido en silencio, pero tenía una mirada destrozada. Nos despedimos de Zeke, deseándole lo mejor, y al final solo él y Sharpay se quedan, mientras los demás nos vamos a nuestras casas…

_Janet's POV_

Fui con mis amigos de Inglaterra, y lo bueno es que se van a quedar bastante tiempo, hace un año que no los veía, y ahora Harry y Pansy, así como Blaise y Hermione están saliendo juntos. Nos la pasamos platicando, luego cenamos en la casa, y después como lo prometió, Draco me llevo a mi casa. Una vez que llegamos a mi casa, ya que se ha estacionado, me pregunta:

- ¿Vas en East High, verdad?

- Sí, ya te dije ese rato… ¿por qué?

- Por que entonces nos vamos a ver mañana en la escuela.

- ¿Van a entrar a East High?

- Claro, te dije que íbamos a terminar la prepa.

- Pues si, pero podrían haber entrado en la otra escuela, West High.

- Pues no, y vamos a empezar mañana.

- Que bueno, porque si no hubieran sido nuestra competencia. Pero bueno, entonces nos vemos mañana en la escuela.

- OK, te cuidas.

Nos despedimos, y cuando entro a la casa, veo a Troy en la sala, y se ve triste.

- Ya llegue hermanito- le digo anunciando mi llegada.

- Hola…

- ¿Qué tienes Troy¿No te volviste a pelear con Gaby, verdad?

- No, estoy bien con Gaby, pero Zeke se va.

- ¿Cómo que Zeke se va?

- Dice que su papá consiguió un trabajo en Nueva Zelanda, y se va mañana mismo.

- ¿Cuándo te dijo?

- Hoy, de hecho fue hace un rato, cuando estábamos todos en la plaza…

Inmediatamente, tomo el teléfono, para despedirme de Zeke, y desearle un buen viaje.


	9. Chapter 9

_2 semanas después…_

_Ryan's POV_

Este mes ha sido un infierno, además, las últimas 2 semanas han sido las peores de toda mi vida, Janet anda con Malfoy, y, por insistencia de Summers, Malfoy y ella se sientan a un lado de mí en el recreo, y es una tortura verlos abrazándose y besándose, pero, si tengo suerte, hoy puede ser el último día de todo esto.

En cuanto llego, me doy a la tarea de buscar a Summers, para que me de el video que prometió, espero que no se retracte, o soy capaz de matarla, lo juro. Después de preguntarle a varias personas donde está, dicen que está en el auditorio, así que me dirijo hacia allá.

Una vez que llego ahí, veo a Summers, parece aburrida, está en el escenario, y camino rápidamente hacia ella, cuando llego hasta ella, me dirige una mirada que intenta hacer sexy, pero no le sale nada bien.

En cuanto estoy a su lado le digo:

- Summers, ¿donde está la cinta de video?

Ella sonríe, y me dice:

- Bueno, bueno, tranquilízate Ryan, sabes que son nuestros últimos momentos juntos, así que deberíamos de aprovecharlos al máximo, ¿no crees?

- ¡No! No creo, Summers, quedamos en algo…

- Y lo voy a cumplir, Ryan, si hay algo de lo que puedes estar seguro conmigo es que siempre cumplo lo que prometo, aunque no me parezca muy bien.

- ¿Entonces? Quiero el casete, y ya, me prometiste que me lo ibas a dar hoy.

- Está bien- dice, después de lanzar un suspiro más falso que nada. Entonces saca de su mochila el casete, yo llevo la cámara de Sharpay; no confió en Summers, y podría darme otro casete.

Una vez que me da el casete, no la dejo salir hasta que corroboro que es el dichoso casete, y después dejo que se retire. Sin embargo, antes de salir por completo, me guiña un ojo y dice:

- Por cierto, si Bolton no te perdona, y necesitas a alguien, yo siempre voy a estar ahí, con unas cuantas amigas.

Esto solo me causa repulsión, no me gusta que las chavas se me ofrezcan, prefiero ganármelas, ya sea rápidamente o lentamente.

- No creo que lo necesite, Summers…

_Al final del día, de escuela…_

He buscado a Janet por toda la escuela, pregunto a varios, pero nadie sabe donde está, después de buscarla en toda la escuela, por más de media hora, me doy por vencido, y me voy al estacionamiento, decidido a irme a casa, en el Platina que nuestros padres nos compraron.

Llegando al estacionamiento, para mi suerte, encuentro a Janet, que va de la mano de Malfoy, aparentemente ellos también ya van de salida, ya que se dirigen a la van de Malfoy, me dirijo hacia ellos, que Malfoy esté presente no me va a impedir que hable con Janet y le explique la verdad, o que al menos lo intente. Cuando los alcanzo, ya estamos frente a su van, tomo el brazo de Janet, y la giro, de modo que ella queda mirándome fijamente, como la tome de sorpresa, queda con una mano en mi pecho, para sostenerse, entonces le digo:

- Janet, necesitamos hablar, por favor-suplicándole con la mirada que acepte al menos escucharme…

_Janet's POV_

Ryan me sorprende al tomarme del brazo, y casi me caigo, y me recargo en la primera superficie que encuentro, para balancearme, que termina siendo su pecho, y una vez que me he equilibrado, quedo mirando a sus ojos, esos ojos tan azules, y tan profundos…

Por un momento, me olvido de todo, y solo somos él y yo, y estoy tentada a escucharlo, escucharía todo lo que me tiene que decir, pero cuando siento que alguien toma mi otro brazo, me acuerdo de todo, y de cómo no puedo confiar en él, Draco dice, con una voz segura:

- Evans, tu lastimaste a Janet, y tienes la culpa de que no esté contigo, además Janet no quiere hablar contigo.

Sin embargo, Ryan lo ignora y se vuelve a dirigir a mí:

- Por favor, Janet, es algo muy, muy importante.

- Si fuera de verdad tan importante, lo dirías frente a mí, Evans.- dice Draco.

- Es algo que no te incumbe, Malfoy, es entre Janet y yo, tú no te metas, por favor.

- Chicos, no se van a pelear aquí, además, Ryan, Draco tiene razón, tú me lastimaste, y mucho, además, me dejaste por Summers, así que…

Con esto, me zafo de Ryan, Draco me abre la puerta y me subo a la van, dejando atrás a Ryan…

_Troy's POV_

Gaby y yo vamos saliendo de la escuela, cuando vemos a Ryan con Janet y Draco, Sharpay, Chad y Taylor llegan por atrás, y vemos que Ryan le pregunta algo a Janet, pero Draco le dice algo, y se van, dejando a Ryan parado en el estacionamiento.

Los 5 vamos con Ryan, Gaby lo toca en el hombro y le dice:

- Ryan, ¿intentaste hablar con ella, verdad?

Él asiente, triste, y dice:

- Sí, pero no me quiso escuchar, y luego Malfoy se la llevo.

- Ryan- le digo.- Si realmente la amas, y creo que hablo por todos nosotros, cuentas con nosotros para lo que sea, y haremos lo que sea para que Janet al menos vea ese video.

Él voltea a vernos, y cuando ve que todos asentimos, asiente él también y nos agradece…

_En la casa Bolton…_

- OK, entonces necesitamos que ella vea el video, ero es lo único que tenemos claro, debemos de ver donde, como y cuando lo va a ver.- dice Gaby, estamos en la sala de mi casa, no están mis papas, así que es el mejor lugar para planear algo.

- ¿Pero como?- pregunta Chad.-Janet es muy terca, y hay que convencerla de que lo vea, sea como sea.

- ¿Troy?- pregunta Sharpay.-Tú eres su hermano, así que eres el que más la conoce. ¿Se te ocurre alguna manera de que vea el video sin sospechar nada?

- No creo que sea posible que lo vea sin sospechar, pero podemos hacer que lo vea, quiera o no, por que no le veo otra manera.

- Podríamos enseñársela aquí, una vez que llegue…- dice Taylor.

- No, esa no es una buena idea Taylor, es capaz de llegar, y al vernos así, ir a encerrarse en su cuarto, es lo que hace cuando se enoja, o no quiere hacer algo.- digo.

- ¡Ya sé!-dice Ryan, que no había dicho nada, pero parecía estar pensando, casi meditando.- ¿Por qué no se lo enseñamos después de uno de los ensayos?

- ¿Pero como la convencemos?- pregunta Sharpay.

- Ryan y Sharpay podrían hablar con Mrs. Darbus, al fin y al cabo, son los presidentes del Club de Drama, y decirle que necesitan que Janet vea ese video- responde después de un rato de pensarlo, Gaby.

- Claro- dice Taylor.- Solo hay que encontrar una excusa creíble, para que no los empiece a cuestionar.

- Y la excusa sería…- dice Ryan.

- Podrían decirle que es para que tú y Janet trabajen mejor en el ensayo, por que ¿no se acuerdan que se ha estado quejando mucho de que no les salen bien las escenas?- dice Chad, con lo que todos volteamos a verlo, sorprendidos de que se le haya ocurrido algo, y que sea algo inteligente.

- ¿Qué?- pregunta Chad, al darse cuenta que todos lo volteamos a ver, sorprendidos.

-Felicidades, Chad- dice Sharpay.- Parece que el andar con Taylor te ha ayudado, te has vuelto más inteligente, últimamente.

Todos reímos, incluso Ryan, pero nos quedamos callados, cuando oímos que abren la puerta, dudo mucho que sean mis padres, iban a llegar tarde, así que debe de ser Janet, lo confirmo cuando se oye su risa, viene con Draco, pero ella aun no entra, dicen algo, pero no los alcanzamos a escuchar, después de unos momentos, ella por fin entra, pero en lugar de estar sonriendo, viene muy seria, al vernos nos sonríe débilmente, pero no dice nada, y se dirige a su cuarto aun muy concentrada en sus pensamientos.

- ¿Y ahora qué tendrá?- pregunta Taylor.- Siempre es muy alegre, hasta parece hiperactiva.

- Quien sabe.- dice Gaby.- Desde hace un mes, desde lo de Summers ha estado muy seria.

- Entonces esperemos que esto ayude…

_Al día siguiente…_

_Ryan's POV_

Sharpay y yo ya hablamos con Darbus, y acepto, según ella por el bien del musical, pero creo que fue también por que se dio cuenta de lo que realmente queríamos hacer, y por una vez se decidió a ayudarnos.

En el ensayo, las cosas son como han sido últimamente, Janet sigue muy enojada, incluso antes de ensayar me reclamo, diciéndome que no tenía derecho a intentar siquiera hablar con ella.

Al terminar el ensayo, decidimos poner en marcha el plan, y Darbus le dice a Janet que necesita que vea un video muy importante, Chad, Taylor, Troy, Gaby, Sharpay y yo estamos atrás de las cortinas, y vemos como Darbus pone el video en la laptop de Taylor, y en el proyector vemos el video que editamos, poniendo el video de Summers besándome, y después se oye la grabación de la conversación con Summers.

Veo a Janet, y hay lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas, quiero irla a consolar, decirle que todo va a estar bien, pero antes de que pueda hacer algo, ella sale corriendo del auditorio, sollozando, y cuando intento ir tras ella, Sharpay me detiene, diciéndome:

-Déjala sola, al menos por un rato, necesita asimilarlo todo, fue algo muy repentino.

Yo solo asiento, y mientras entre todos recogemos el proyector y todo lo que usamos, aunque todos estamos en silencio, y una vez que terminamos, nos dirigimos cada quien a su casa, solo intercambiando unas pocas palabras de despedida…

Cuando llego a la casa, me voy inmediatamente a mi cuarto, dejo mis cosas, y después me acuesto, pensando en todo lo que paso, y cuando menos me doy cuenta me quedo profundamente dormido…

Me despierto como a las 6:00 p.m. y voy al cuarto de Sharpay, necesito hablar con ella, todo esto que hacen las mujeres me confunde demasiado, pero cuando entro a su cuarto veo algo que no creí ver en mi vida, ¡Sharpay y Malfoy se están besando!

Azoto la puerta del cuarto de Sharpay, y esto hace que se separen, Sharpay voltea y me ve, inmediatamente pone una cara de susto, y dice:

-Ryan, no es lo…

-Que parece-completo.-Sharpay, tenemos que hablar, Malfoy vete de aquí.

-Tú no me ordenas, Evans.

-Es mi casa, así que sí, te puedo ordenar.

Él me lanza una mirada asesina, sin embargo, sale del cuarto, dejándonos a Sharpay y a mi solos.

-Ryan, tienes que escucharme, yo se que…

-Dime una cosa, ¿Malfoy siempre engaño a Janet? ¿Por qué te prestaste a eso? Sharpay, tú…

-¡Ryan! Escúchame, Draco nunca engaño a Janet.

-¿Ah, no? Entonces, ¿qué fue eso que acabo de ver?

-Ryan, él ya no anda con Janet.

Esto me deja de piedra, eso quiere decir que…

-¿Te lo dijo él?

-Sí, parece que después de que Janet saliera del auditorio, fue a hablar con él, porque dice que ella estaba llorando, y le dijo que no podía seguir con él, que realmente había intentado amarlo, pero que a pesar de todo, no lo había logrado, y que ahora que sabía que tú nunca le fuiste infiel, pues… que se daba cuenta que nunca te dejo de amar… De hecho, hace como media hora te hablo, después vino Draco, me platico lo que paso, y una cosa llevo a la otra…

Pero la única parte que realmente entiendo, es que Janet habló, y por lo visto, esta dispuesta a perdonarme. Inmediatamente salgo directo a la sala, para hablarle, pero me regreso, para besar a mi hermana en la frente, y decirle:

-¡Eres la mejor, Sharpay!

Voy corriendo a la sala, y una vez que estoy ahí, marco el número de la casa Bolton lo más rápido posible, contesta Troy:

-Ryan, que bueno que llamaste, Janet llego e inmediatamente se subió y se encerró en su cuarto, no ha dejado de llorar. Ahorita consigo que te responda.

Oigo que toca una puerta y dice:

-Janet, necesito que abras esta puerta.

-No quiero-su voz se oye quebrada, pero con terquedad.

-Janet, alguien te habla por el teléfono…

-No estoy.

-Está bien-dice Troy, lanzando un falso suspiro.-Le diré a Ryan que no estás…

Se oye que alguien abre una puerta y Janet dice:

-Si no es Ryan, estás muerto Troy.

Entonces contesta:

-¿Ryan…?

-Sí, Janet, soy yo.

Lanza un suspiro de alivio, y empieza a hablar:

-Ryan, perdóname, yo sé que fui una tonta, ya debía de haber sabido que Summers haría una cosa así, sabiendo como era, pero…entiendo si ahora no me quieres volver a hablar siquiera…

Esto me hace reír, me encanta cuando empieza a hablar sin sentido, y cuando me oye, inmediatamente pregunta:

-¿Te parece gracioso? Estuve llorando toda la bendita tarde por ti, ¿y ahora se te ocurre reírte? De haber sabido…

-¡Janet! Ahora déjame hablar a mi, para empezar, no te tienes porque disculpar, además, ¿tu crees que hice todo ese show y te hable por nada? Te extrañe, y te sigo amando mucho, así que me harías el chavo más feliz si aceptas ser mi novia, de nuevo.

-¿Y qué pasaría si te dijera que no?

-¿Me dirías que no? Bueno, entiendo, te lastime, y se que fue difícil…

Ahora ella es la que ríe, y dice:

-¿Ya viste lo que se siente? Aunque era broma, me encantaría regresar contigo Ryan.

-Entonces, ¿pasó por ti mañana?

-Me encantaría.

Después de hablar un buen rato de cosas sin sentido, quedamos de acuerdo en vernos mañana a la 1:00 p.m. Mi vida no podría ser más prefecta…

_Al día siguiente…_

Cuando paso por Janet, veo a Troy un poco extraño, como si estuviera planeando algo, pero no le doy importancia, ya que veo a Janet bajando las escaleras, preciosa, como siempre…

_Troy's POV_

Al menos, ahora que Ryan y Janet regresaron, podremos seguir las cosas como estaban antes de todo el relajo de Summers, las chicas insisten en que vayamos a ver que tal les va a mi hermana y Ryan, y aunque no nos parece muy bien, terminamos accediendo.

Así que ahora estamos aquí, Gaby, Chad, Taylor, Sharpay y Draco en la plaza, de "incógnito", llevamos casi toda la tarde siguiéndolos, ya son las 7:00 p.m., y ellos están tan concentrados el uno en el otro que no se han dado cuenta de nada.

Y justo cuando pensamos que ya nos habíamos salvado, la cita parecía a punto de terminar, y Janet y Ryan no se habían percatado de nuestra presencia, ellos voltean justo hacia la mesa en la que estamos sentados, es obvio que nos reconocen, y Janet solo camina hacia nosotros, aparentemente tranquila, pero una vez que está lo suficientemente cerca, dice, en una voz suave, amenazadora:

-Troy Bolton, desde este momento, estás muerto.

Me gustaría seguirles contando la cita que presenciamos, pero creo que sería mejor que huyera de una hermana gemela que es capaz de matarme. ¡Bye!

**Lo sé, lo sé, no muy buen final, pero la verdad, es que no se me ocurrió otra manera mejor de terminarla.**


End file.
